Opposites Attract
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Austin and Ally have started dating. They have their bumpy roads but it gets worse when an old crush comes back. Does he ruin everything her and Austin have? But along the way, something happens that no one can fix. It will change everything between her and Austin and it's permanent.
1. Chapter 1

**I was actually watching Austin and Ally while the idea came to me****.****Why not make a story about them? Of course this story is about Austin and Ally falling in love. Please review and give me ideas for the story. I hope you like it and read my other stories. This is the prologue and Chapter 1 mixed.**

**Opposites Attract**

**Prologue**

**It was a perfectly normal day until Austin Moon kissed me. He was my best friend and partner. I helped him before concerts, with his songs, and his problems. He was like my brother, until he kissed me . It was amazing I have to say and a surprise. I didn't know if he would do it again, but I know I officially wanted him in my life. To be with me forever. I wanted him to be in my life until something got in the way. Something that changed everything between me and him. It made me regret that wonderful kiss.**

**Chapter 1**

**Austin looked at me and smiled. He had been my boyfriend for about a month now. Austin was the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. It sucked that he was famous because whenever we went out, people would stop and ask for autographs and pictures. Then the questions came. They asked if we were dating, how long, and the most annoying, have you kissed yet, which was no. It was alot to deal with. He took my hands and looked at me in the eyes. **

**"I've had a nice time tonight. It's sad that I have to leave now." he said. **

**"It is. I hate it when you leave. " I agreed. Austin smiled once again. **

**"Well, I have to go now." he kissed my cheek and waved goodbye. Butterflies swept through my stomach as he left. Austin was the most amazing boyfriend and amazing partner. Once he had left, I walked up to my room. The moonlight shone through my window making the room illuminate. I changed for bed and went to crawl into bed, but I was interrupted by a knock at my door. When I opened, Trish was standing there with an angry look on her face. She held up a magazine with a picture of me and Austin on the cover. I really hadn't had time to tell Trish that me and Austin were dating because she had been in England.**

**"Care to tell me what this is?" she snapped. I bit my lip and sighed.**

**"Well, while you were gone, me and Austin got together." I nervously said. Her eyes lit up and she looked shocked. For a minute, I thought she would laugh at me. She never did, all she did was stand there.**

**"You didn't even tell your best friend first! You let the whole world know first. What a friend you are." she exclaimed. I looekd down at the ground nervously. I totally knew Trish would act like this because I didn't tell her about it sooner.**

**"Sorry, Trish. You where in England." I mumbled. Trish stomped her foot and threw the magazine on the ground. She left furiously. I felt really bad about not telling her sooner. It's bad enough that she had to hear it from the public. I started chewing on my hair, a nervous habit I've had since I was little. I stopped myself and closed the door. Finally, I crawled into bed. I found myself tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Once I finally went to sleep, it was a nice sleep. I didn't dream of anything and it was nice. Usually I had nightmares of Austin and me splitting and then I was fired of becoming his partner and I never saw him again. **

**Bright sunlight poured through my window in the morning. I yawned and stretched my legs. I got up and headed into the kitchen. Dad was in there reading the paper and drinking his coffee like usual. I went to make myself breakfast, when I was stopped by my dad.**

**"Austin is coming over to pick you up for breakfast. I wouldn't eat." dad pointed out. I closed the cabinet and looked at him with a confused look.**

**"How do you know that?" I asked.**

**"He called to ask me this morning." he replied. Austin can be so sweet. He asked my **_**dad**_** for permission to take me somewhere. He's never done that before. I wonder what special occasion this was. It didn't matter, as long as I was with him it was okay. I skipped up to my room to pick out my outfit. I chose my favorite yellow dress with the vest it came with. To match, my brown boots. Outting on my makeup, there was a knock on the door. Austin was here! I finished up and answered the door. **

**"Your here." I said. **

**"Aren't you surprised that I'm here?" he asked.**

**"Nope. My dad told me." I replied.**

**"Danr it. I wanted to surprise you." he sighed. I laughed and he hugged me. **

**"It's okay. You can do that some other time." I whispered and he chuckled. We left, hand in hand. He never told me where we were going, but it was a surprise. It was romantic. We arrived at IHOP, the most obvious place ever. Austin got out and opened the door for me. How romantic? I flushed bright pink. He helped me out, holding my hand. Once we walked in, everyone turned and looked. I heard a little girl gasp and whisper something to her mother. Probably something about Austin. A few teenagers who were leaving gasped and giggled and walked over.**

**"Can I have your autograph?" one of them giggle. Austin nodded and signed the picture. The teens left, giggling. I cant blame them for thinking he's cute, he is a fine looking ,man. I held in my laughter. The waiter escorted us to a table and she handed us our menus. **

**"So is there any reason for this surprise breakfast?" I asked. Austin looked at me and smiled.**

**"No, I just wanted to do something nice for you." he said. We searched through the menus and then the waiter came up.**

**"Hello, what drinks would you guys like today?" she chirped. This girl was **_**way**_** to cheery, probably because she was serving Austin Moon.**

**"I'd like water." I replied.**

**"Um, Pepsi please." Austin said. She wrote those down on her notepad and left. I bet she would probably keep the cup and brag to everybody that she had the cup that Austin Moon drank out of. Why would somebody do that anyways? It's kinda stupid, but the things people would do for Austin Moon can go very far. The waiter came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. It was silent, which was weird. Usually me and Austin always had something to talk about. We ate silently, too. It was a bit scary. We payed and left.**

**"Are you okay, Austin? You're really silent." I said, breaking the silence.**

**"Ya, I'm fine." He ran his fingers through is hair. A sign he was nervous or something big was on his mind. He dropped me off at home, where I saw Trish waiting. **

**"Coming back from breakfast at last." Trish snapped.**

**"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Trish. I was embarrased and nervous. This is alot to deal with, I mean the paparazzi and fans. No matter where me and Austin are. I know this is sudden, me and Austin never seemed like we liked each other. We always seemed like family." I gushed. I also talk alot when I'm nervous.**

**"It's okay Ally. I'm over it because I think I might have a crush on Dez." she mumbled. My eyes widened and tons of things went rushing through my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story, I love all the hits it's getting. All I'm missing now is the reviews. Hit the button at the end of the story PLEASE. I want to know what you guys think and what I should write. I want **_**your **_**opinion on my story. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 and look at all my other stories, too. **

**Chapter 2**

**I stood there and looked at Trish in the eyes.**

**"But you said you've always hated him, Trish." I said. She looked around and then back down, something she does when she's nervous. **

**"Well, I talked to him once I came back and we were having fun. We watched Zaliens 3 together and when we were sitting on the couch, we were really close, like arms touching." she said nervously. I thought about this for awhile. Trish and Dez together just sounded weird. It would make it awkward between the group that we had. **

**"It's probably something that will go away soon Trish. I wouldn't worry about it." I assured her. **

**"I hope so." she sighed. Trish looked at her watch.**

**"I got to go. I'm late for my job at the watch store." Trish turned and walked away. That sounded like the good old Tirh. She'll probably get fired anyways. I walked inside and got ready for my shift at Sonic Boom and to give Nelson his piano lesson. I opened up the store. All day people looked at instruments. I gave Nelson his piano lesson, which was difficult since he never seemed to pay attention. Later on, Austin and Dez came in at the usual time. **

**"What have I said about no eating in the store?" I lectured. Dez looked up from eating his taco and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and he threw it away after finishing it. Austin came in and gave me a smile and a wave. I smiled back. **

**"So I was thinking for our new video we could have a penguin in it." Dez randomly pointed out.**

**"Where in the world would we get a penguin?" I asked. Dez thought about it for awhile.**

**" I don't know." he brushed his fake mustached and I laughed. **

**"So is the song ready?" Austin questioned. I nodded and got it out. Austin drummed his fingers along to the beat.**

**"I like it. It's perfect to play at the concert tonight. Are you coming?" he asked. **

**"Of course I am." I blurted. Then Trish came in and broke the silence.**

**"Guess who got a job at the movie store?" she chimed in her usual tone.**

**"Who?" Dez asked stupidely. I rolled my eyes and Trish glared at him. **

**"Me, duh." she snapped. It was silent for awhile before I broke the silence.**

**"So are you going to Austin's concert tonight, Trish?" I asked. Tirsh looked at Dez then back at me. Do they have some secret single with eye contact now? This is getting freaky. I mean Austin and I dating was kinda obvious but Trish and Dez just surprises everyone. They make a very odd couple. **

**"I can't. I'm going somewhere tonight." she said looking around like she does when she's nervous. She's not going because she is probably going to hang out with Dez. **

**"How about you Dez?" I looked over at him and he looked down with a guilty look on his face."And you can't come either. That sucks because I bet Austin would love to be supported by his best friend, but his best friends busy." **

**"Ally, it's okay." Austin assured. That made me calm down a little. I wonder what Trish and Dez are doing tonight. They might go out to dinner or watch Zaliens. Trish gave Dez a warning look and he got up.**

**"I'll be back. I have to talk to Dez in private." Trish said harshly. They walked out of the store.**

**"Austin, when you dropped me off at home, Trish told me something." I mumbled. That caught Austin's attention.**

**"What?" he said suddenly.**

**"Trish likes Dez and I think Dez may like her and I think Trish and Dez aren't going to your concert because they're doing something togethter."I blurted. Austin eyes lit up like mine did when Trish told me she like Dez.**

**"Wow that's alot of information to process." Austin said. I layed me head on his shoulders as Trish and Dez walked back in. **

**"Don't we have a video to shoot?" Trish aksed, sounding annoyed. We all nodded and headed up to the studio and started shooting.**

**We finished some of the video and then were done for the day. It was only three hours until Austin had to go to his concert. **

**"Well, I have to go now." Trish and Dez said at the same time and looked at each other then away. Trish left first with Dez following behind her.**

**"Now that was freaky. Usually that never happens." I said. Austin nodded in agreement.**

**"We better get going. I have to rehearse for the concert." Austin reminded me. We both left and started rehearsing as soon as we got there. He was an amazing singer, I wish I had the nerve to get up there on stage and sing. I had huge stage fright and whenever I get on stage I start to chatter my teeth and chew my hair. Then my knees start to shake and I run off stage, embarassed. Three hours had passed fast and it was time for Austin to perform.**

**"Good luck." I annouced. Austin smiled and kissed me on the cheek and went on stage. I heard him singing "Double Take", the first song that I had ever written for him. His singing was amazing and I could see why so many girls like him. Austin was amazing and I was a really lucky girl to have him. I bet all of his fans were jealous of me. I don't think anyone had been jealous of me before in ,my life. The concert lasted for what seemed like forever before it ended. **

**"You did amazing, Austin." I complimented.**

**"Thanks, Ally. I did amazing because **_**you**_** helped me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been on that stage. " he said. I smiled and we headed over to the room where he was supposed to hand out autographs. One of the little girls who walked up to him was so nervous she could barely speak. I would be to if I had just met Austin Moon. It took an hour just to finish all the autographs.**

**"It seems like all of those girls like you and you chose me out of all them." I boasted. **

**"Yes, because you're special, Ally. You're different from everyone else in a good way." he announced and I blushed. He held my hand all the way to the car. Once we got in, we were quiet. It was like that all the way home. Austin walked me to the door.**

**"Goodnight, Ally." He caressed me cheek and then left. I blushed bright red as I walked in. It was sound that he hadn't taken me to dinner, but it was OK. He had taken me out to breakfast which made up for that. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some Ramen Noodles. I ate peacefully, sitting in the lonely kitchen. Once I finished, I washed it and put it in the dishwasher. I skipped to my room and flopped down on the bed. I'm the luckiest girl in the world! I'm dating Austin Moon for goodness sake. Other girls would die to be where I am now. I had never really thought about it that way before. I yawned and decided it was time to sleep. Today had been very weird and I needed to sleep some of it off. **

**I wake up and get out of bed to see Austin leaning in my doorway. My hands fly to my hair as I try to flatten it. It's probably all poofy and tangled. **

**"Don't worry about your hair Ally. You look beautiful like always." he complimented. I blushed and looked away. I got up and walked over to him.**

**"So what are you doing here? Well, you did surprise me. You got your wish." I laughed. **

**"I wanted to surprise you like always. Trish actually went to work on time and hasn't lost her job at the movie store yet. It seems like something's going on." he said. That did seem weird. Trish had usually lost her job by now. **

**"Okay I'll go and check it out." I moaned. Austin walked out of the room and I changed into a pair of jeans and a plain white tee and my boots. When I went downstairs, Austin looked shocked.**

**"I have never seen you wear jeans." he chuckled. I laughed and looked away. I walked over to the movie store to find Trish actually doing her job. I walked over to her.**

**"Trish are you feeling okay?" I assured. She looked up at me and did that thing she did when she's nervous.**

**"Um, no. Yes, no, um I don't know." she stuttered. **

**"Something happened between you and Dez yesterday." I guessed and Trish nodded. Oh great I wonder what could have possibly happened. **

**"I'll tell you at my break." she ushered me away. That was so unlike Trish. I walked outside to find Austin waiting.**

**"Something happened between her and Dez and she said she'll tell me at her break." I rushed. **

**"Don't worry about it, Ally," he said."Right now just get it off your shoulders because I am taking you to the amusment park. You need to do something fun once in awhile. All you ever do sometimes is work. Have some fun once in awhile, Ally." he said and we got in the car.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I loved the reviews I got. In such short time that I uploaded people went crazy for it. You guys give me confidence in my writing. When I read the review, it boosts my confidence and it tells that I'm going to keep doing what I love and I know that people like it. I love you guys for reading this and reviewing it. Thanks so much. Read my two other stories Nightmare and Love, Mystery, and Other Things. Review on those to please. I'm thinking of deleting Love,Mystery, and Other Things because people aren't reading it. Thanks for reading Chapter 3 and review please!

Chapter 3 XOXO

Once we got to the amusment park, he stopped. Austin said I need fun in my life so he took me here. I really didn't like rollercoasters but Austin was making me and I would do anything for him. He payed the price and we walked in. I could hear kids screaming and cheering everywhere. They were eating cotton candy and carrying around stuffed bears. There were teenage couples to, the girls carrying gifts their boyfriend probably won for them. How sweet was that? I always wished my boyfriend would do that when I was little. Austin took me over to the first water ride which had a _huge_ dip and a loop. I was nervous and really didn't want to go.

"Uh, I don't really want to do this." I said nervously and I looked down.

"It's okay. I'll be by your side the whole time." Austin promised.

"Fine, I'll do it." I sighed and it was our turn. The ride started and I got nervous. I was going to get totally soaked. The dip came first and we all screamed and I got soaking wet. The loop didn't happen until the end and when it did come I covered my eyes and I felt gravity pull and then I was stable again. Austin lifted my hands from my eyes and it was over. We got out and sat down at a bench. I was a little dizzy and he had to help me so I wouldn't fall.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Austin encouraged.

"It was bad. That loop, I felt like I was going to fall out of the seat. " I complained.

"It's _fine_, Ally. It's over now. Lets just get over it and go on the other rides." he assured. The rest of the time was fun. We went on the ferris wheel, some other water rides, he even bought me cotton candy. We had spent hours there before we left. It was the best dat of my life!

"That was amazing, Austin. I had a fun time." I exclaimed.

"It ws supposed to be fun. You needed to forget work and everthing else." he smiled. As we drove off, I remembered that Trish told me that she would tell me about her and Dez.

"Hey, can you drop me off at the movie store. I need to talk to Trish." I asked.

"Sure, anything for you." he replied. He stopped at the movie store and I quietly walked in. Dez was browsing their comedy section and Trish was behind the counter.

"Hey Trish." I chimed. She looked up from her reading. Trish sighed and walked over.

"Okay, I'll tell you now. Um, Dez asked me out yesterday and I said yes." she rushed. I gaped at her. This was supposed to be something that would just go away. She wasn't supposed to go out with Dez. They were supposed to be frenemies like always.

"Trish the feeling was supposed to go away." I mumbled.

"It never did so I did what my heart said," she said. I sighed. This relationship between them was going to be awkward." Did anything else happen?"

"Well before I left he kissed me on the cheek." she pointed out. Hopefully this doesn't end badly. I don't want to see Trish get hurt because of Dez. I mean Dez of all people had a girlfriend. This was alot to process.

"Trish I have to go." was all I said before I walked out. Austin wasn't there but his car was. The sun was covered by dark clouds and before I knew it, it started to rain. I groaned and started to walk home. I was soaking by the time I got home. I changed out of my wet clothes for dry ones. It was nice that it was raining, but I got soaked because I had no one to drive me home. I wasn't hungry for takeout when dad brought it home so all I did was sit in my room. Instead I went to the practice room and grabbed my song book. I had an idea in my head. I started to tap my pencil to the beat and before I knew it I had a full song written.

"Knock knock." Austin said. I looked up and his hair was sparkling with raindrops. They looked like little crystals in his hair.

"I'm glad you got home okay. You weren't there when I came back." he worried.

"I thought you left so I walked home in the rain." I explained. You could still hear the pitter patter of it hitting the window. It was a nice soothing sound. Perfect for writing a song.

"I finished a song for you." I informed. We went over to the piano and I played it.

"That's good," Austin complimented."I have to go home. There is somehing going on." Austin said nervously and quickly left. I was taken aback by how he said that and left. It seemed like something was going on. Why did he seem all nervous all of a sudden? Did he have another girlfriend secretly? I can't think like that. No negative thoughts, Ally. If he did have another girlfriend it would be all over the news. It didn't matter anyways, he told me that I was special. Not like anyone else. I shouldn't worry about it. It probably wasn't even any of my business. Eventually I fell asleep in the practice room, listening to the rain.

"Ally wake up." someone ushered me awake. I groggily opened my eyes and yawned. I saw Trish leaning over me.

"What do you want, Trish? It's the middle of the night. How did you even get in here?" I asked, annoyed.

'

"I used the key under the mat. So I got fired of course at the movie store. I went home and Dez kissed me goodnight and now I'm freaking out because I don't know if it's to fast." she blurted.

"Trish calm down. Austin and I have kissed yet. Everyone's first kiss happens at a different time. Now can you go, I'm sleeping." I said groggily and went back to sleep. In the morning I probably wouldn't even remember this conversation.

I woke up to the sound of cooking in the kitchen. I followed the smell and surprisingly saw Austin in the kitchen.

"Okay what's with all these surprise visits in the morning. Since when did you cook?" I grumbled.

"Is it illegal to see my girlfriend and cook for her?" he joked.

"I don't think so." I laughed. He finish and put the food on a plate. He had cooked the best pancakes I had ever had in my life. These were delicious.

"Who taught you how to cook?" I wondered.

"Myself, that's who." he answered. It was silent in the kitchen, he wasn't chatting like usual. We finished and I cleaned the plates.

"I'm sorry, Ally but I have to go somewhere today. It's something to do with my career. Sorry I can't be here." he apologized. He kissed my cheek and then left. So that's why he made breakfast. Becuase he was leaving for some career . I'm starting to think he's cheating on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ctiger- You'll find out soon enough why Austin is being different. It's a life changing experience.

LoveShipper-Austin is a good boyfriend. Any girl would be totally lucky to have him. I would want him as my boyfriend I know that.

Okay everyone I know now that you're totally curious as to why Austin is being not so himself but in time it will reveal why. I love all of your reviews. I couldn't answer some of them because it would spoil the whole story. I know most of you are excited about Trish and Dez being a couple. They make a good couple but they feel awkward about it. I am absolutely hooked on writing this story. It's one of my favorites that I'm currently writing. If your in for a scare read my Nightmare story. It's AMAZING! Review please! Fyi both Austin and Ally are adopted in this story.

Chapter 4 ?

I stood there for what seemed like forever. I felt like I could break down and cry. Austin had just all of a sudden left out of the blue for his career. Why couldn't I come? If you think about it, I am part of his career. I write all of his songs for him. This was ridiculous. What if he did leave for some other girl. His words still rung through my head though, "Yes, because your special, Ally." If I was so special to him, then why did he all of a sudden leave? I'm not going to worry about it anymore. If he wants to do something, then he can. I'll forget it ever happened. Walking up to my room to change for work, I was interrupted by Trish walking in. She was wearing her new work outfit with a goldfish on her head.

"Why do you have a goldfish on your head?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, I got a job at the pet store. Anyways I came to tell you that Austin was talking with this girl in front of the pet store. I took a picture." she said, running out of breath. It sounded like she ran here. I looked at the picture. He was fairly close to her, within hand holding distance. This disturbed me. Who was this girl?

"Where did he go?" I demanded.

"Well after she left he headed back to his house." she explained.

"Did you follow him, Trish?" I inquired.

"No, I just know where he lives." she said. So Austin lied to me and went and talk to this girl and then went home. I stomped all the way to my room. I picked out my yellow shirt, skirt, and vest with my usual boots. Running down the stairs, I almost bumped into a customer. Then I stopped outside.

"Trish, can I have the picture please." I demanded. She handed it over and I continued to walk to his house with Trish behind me. She guided me the right way to his house. Once I finally got there, I stopped. It was big and I mean _big_. At least two stories and wider than Sonic Boom. I shook myself out of it. I was here to confront Austin not look at his house. A few times while walking to the door, I had to blink back tears. I knocked as hard and loud as I could so it could echo through the house. Austin opened it and sighed.

"Why did you lie to me?" was the first thing that came out."You said you where going somewhere for your career, not go hang out with some other girl." I shoved the picture in his face.

"I can explain." Austin stammered.

"Really you can. Then who is she?" I argued. Austin struggled for words. Sometimes he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Trish was standing in the sidelines. rubbing her temples.

"Is she one of your girlfriends? She sure is pretty, prettier than me at least. She is probably more special than me, too. If that's what you tell all your girlfriends." I proclaimed.

"Susanne-" he started but I cut him off.

"Susanne is her name. What a pretty name." I sarcastically said. I threw the picture on the ground and walked off. Austin came over and grabbed my arm and turned me over.

"Ally, Susanne is just someone that you know." he wimply explained.

"Someone you know. You know alot of people Austin. I guess I'm just someone you know, too." I shrugged his hand off and walked off.

Once I got home, I started to bawl and I ran up to my room. Trish stayed with me and comforted me.

"He has another girlfriend, Trish. It proves that he doesn't love me. I thought he did." I sobbed.

"Maybe it's just an agent that wanted to promote him." she assured.

"An agent. She would have looked professional not in a frilly tank top and a mini skirt." I wept harder. Trish walked out and came back with tissues.

"It's okay, Ally. We'll find out who she is and then show her that she messed with the wrong girl." she joked. I kinda laughed through the tears. I wiped off the tears with the tissues and headed to the practice room. I grabbed my songbook and worte a song. Usually when I'm sad I write a song.

"I should have just stuck with Dallas." I ,mumbled. Trish heard that and gave me a stern look.

"Austin can't be compared to Dallas. Austin is way better for you." Trish pointed out.

"At least Dallas woudn't cheat."I started to sob again. Trish took away the songbook and put it on my piano. She didn't want me to get it wet. I felt to heartbroken now to do anything.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat." Trish got up and walked to the kitchen. Trish was a good friend. She always took care of me. I buried my head into the pillow and sobbed harder. My first boyfriend and this was what I get. Trish had gotten me a hamburger and french fries. There was a knock at the door and Trish got in and then closed it just as fast. It was probably Austin. Like I wanted to talk to him. If he could tell me who she was, then he could tell me. I ate silently thinking about everything that we had been through. He had taken me to a horror movie, went into an ice cream shop with me to get my songbook back, and tried to teach me how to dance. Maybe we should have stayed as friends. Once I finished, Trish went and through it away for me. I had the best friend anyone could ask for.

"I got to go get fired. I'll be back. Go to sleep, get this situation off your back." Trish left and I took her advice went to sleep but the problem was I just couldn't go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. He meant or means everything to me. I got up and opened the door silently. Austin was sitting on the couch, waiting for me to come down I think. Dez was no where to be seen. Austin looked up for a minute and I rushed back into the room. Hopefully he hadn't seen me. Then I started to cry again. I grabbed the box of tissues and wiped them away. I sat at my piano, thinking. Austin and I had used this piano so many times to write songs. Everything in this room reminded me of him. It felt like a total nightmare. He was everywhere to me. I groaned and layed my head on the keys which made a horrible sound. This was starting to be the worst life ever. Anyone want to buy my life, it's free?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys where did all of your reviews go? No one reviewed Chapter 4 except for Ctiger.

Ctiger-This whole fight happened for a reason but I promise you they will make up.=)

So I hope you like this chapter and please review. I thought you guys had gone away because you stopped reviewing. I promise this chapter will be better. I hope you like it and please please review. Check out my other stories, too. I have also uploaded one on Fiction Press. The name is Once Dead Twice Alive. My author name is the same.

Chapter 5 X0X0 ?

I had put my mind to it and finally decided to talk to Austin. Now I had the courage after a few days to myself. Austin had been her constantly all week, waiting for me to come down and talk to me. Sometimes I felt bad for him because I had jumped to conclusions but other times I thought that I didn't jump to conclusions and that he was a lying, pathetic cheater. Taking a deep breath, I walked out and headed down to Sonic Boom. Austin was sitting there, still as a statue. I refeshed my brain and walked over. Since I had been gone, I had forgot how breath taking he was up close. He looked up at me and jumped to his feet.

"Ally, I've been waiting for you. I can explain everything." he promised.

"Okay, go ahead. Tell me." I requested. I prepared myself, just in case something bad was coming ahead. Austin didn't say anything for awhile.

"Susanne is just someone who I happen to bump into. She's a big fan." he explained. I didn't believe that in anyway possible. What fan would wear a mini skirt?

"Does she have a job?" I asked.

"Yes, at the movie store." he answered.

"Thanks. I guess I'll talk to her for the truth, Austin. Stop making up lies. I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything. Apparently not this though." I snapped and walked out the door. I immediately went to the movie store. I spotted right as I walked in. She had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing something appropiate, an orange sundress.

"Hi, Susanne. I saw you talking to Austin the other day. What did you guys talk about?" I demanded. She jumped a little when she heard me say Austin's name. Susanne bit her lip and told one of the guys she was going on break.

"You don't know. Well, I gues Austin didn't tell you. Austin's going on world tour. I'm going to be helping him plan everything out. He's going all around the world, Canada, London, Italy, basically almost everywhere." she explained. So Austin didn't lie about this being about his career but he lied about being gone all day. Why couldn't he just tell me that he was going on world tour? That's not such a big issue. The only issue is that he'll be gone for months and months. I stomped out of the store and ran all the way back to Sonic Boom to confront Austin. Austin was still sitting on the couch, hands covering his face.

"Austin, you could have just told me you where going on world tour." I confronted. He looked up, surprsised.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you would react. If you would cry or scream or yell or at me. I got nervous." he explained.

"I would react fine. You could have told me before I jumped to conclusions. This isn't a big deal, Austin but you still lied. You said all day, not short talk and I'll be back." I snapped. I may have found out what happened but I was mad. How could he just lie to me about this? Austin sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I know it's not a big deal but being away from you is a big deal." he groaned and stood up.

"I would, too but lying makes it worse." I stated and ran up to the practice room and started to cry. I hated being a fight with him, I wanted to make it better but he lied to me. I heard Austin come up the stairs and walk in the room.

"Look, Ally. I'm so sorry I lied. I shouldn't have." he apologized. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it. You hurt me and you let me jump to conclusions. If you told me sooner then we wouldn't be in this mess." I said through tears.

"Then does this?" he asked. Austin walked over and then kissed me. It was magical, like in a movie. I got butterflies and I thought it was a dream at first. I kissed him back and then he let go.

"I don't know. I guess so." I answered. Then he smiled the brightest smile ever. We were silent for awhile. It was awkward and we just stood there until we both went back down there. Dez was there playing the drums

"Dez, what did I say about playing the drums?" I lectured.

"What?" he asked. I sighed and didn't answer. I decided after all those days off of work, it was time to get back to work. Austin hung out with me during work and helped me with a few things. After work, we went to the practice room and talked. It was like old times, when we were friends. After a while, he left to go get some food. That left me here alone. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was straight out of a fairytale. I was a lucky girl. The first girl to kiss Austin Moon. I should get an award for that. I'm just glad that I had Austin. He was the best boyfriend ever. Thinking about it, he was going to meet other people on tour. Was he going to dump me for another girl? Maybe a fan. I held the tears back so Austin wouldn't see me crying when he came back if he ever did. It had been at least fifteen minutes since he had left and hadn't returned. Did he ditch me? I decided that I wasn't just going to sit there lamely, I was going to go out and do something. I decided I was going to go to visit Trish at work. I needed a best friend to tell this about. The bell made a ringing sound as I walked in. Trish was sitting on the counter.

"Hey, Ally. Did you get everthing figured out with Austin?" she asked.

"Ya, he's going on world tour. He went out awhile to get some food for us but it has been fifteen minutes." I grumbled.

"It's okay. He'll come back don't worry. So I bet if you go home right now he'll be there waiting for you instead of you waiting for him." Trish said. I walked back home and up to the practice room. He wasn't there. It sucked that I didn't know where he went. I could have gone there and asked what was taking him so long. I waited for him for an hour before I gave up. What in the world was taking so long? Did he get caught up with fans or something? So I did Plan B, call him. It rang three times before he answered.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I got caught in traffic and the line was long. I'll be there soon, I promise you. Love you." he explained.

"Love you, too." then I hung up. That was his excuse or did he really get caught in traffic. I don't know anymore because he lied to me once so he might do it again. Life is so confusing. Once he finally got here, it was already seven. I was starving!

"Ally, are you sure you're fine with me going on world tour?" he worried.

"Ya, I mean it is your career. I'm happy for you. I'll miss you." I replied.

"I'll miss you, too but if you'll miss me _so_ much, then why don't you come with me?" he offered.


	6. Chapter 6

LoveShipper-Austin is to sweet of a guy to cheat on any girl. Ally just jumps to conclusions very easily.

Brit-Brit-98- Thanks, I have worked really hard on this story. When I started writing this story, I never realized how many people would like it.

Lolipopkillsu-It's okay, I want to hear want people want me to do with this. It gives me ideas on how to satisfy my readers.

RossLynchLUVR- I see that lots of my readers want her to say yes, it's okay though because your wish might come true. I tried to make Dez as close to his character as possible, it's kinda difficult doing that since he is so unique.

Brienne- I'm glad you like it. =)

MsAnimeFreak92-It does doesn't it. Lets just hope Ally doesn't jump to conclusions anymore.

Thanks for reviewing and reading. I'm so glad you like it. This story has been so amazing to write. I have made the most wonderful characters out of them. Please review! I hope you like it. Check out and read my other stories, too PLZ!

Chapter 6 Decision?

I looked at Austin. So many possibilties rushed through my mind. Me, Ally Dawson, could go on tour with Austin Moon, my boyfriend. This was so much to take in. It would be an adventure. I could see the world for once likr I've always dreamed of. I didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Of course," I gushed and hugged him and stumbled, tripping over my shoe but Austin caught me."I would love to."

"This tour will be even more amazing with you. I'm so glad you can come." he said. I smiled and he kissed me again. This time, I pulled back. Once we had finished eating, Austin had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." he smiled. I blushed when he called me beautiful. I waved to him as he left, then squealed like a little kid. Ally Dawson, me, was going on tour with Austin Moon. This was going to be the best experience of my life! After I was done being an eager fan, I decided to go to bed. All that excitement had made me really tired. I didn't have any time to change into pajamas before I fell alseep peacefully on my bed. There was no dream tonight and I was thankfull. My dreams are usually nightmares. When I woke up, my eyes had to adjust to the bright light in the room. My curtains were wide open and my door was, too. I swore my curtains were closed last night and my door, too. This was to weird. I yawn and walk downstairs until Trish comes running up the stairs and pushes me back into my room.

"Ahh!" I scream as she pushes me in.

"Ally, what do you think you are doing walking out there looking like that?" Trish demanded and pointed at my pajamas.

"I'm in pajamas, I didn't know I couldn't wear these." I said, very confused.

"Don't you remember, it's Austin's birthday." she reminded me. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I totally forget about it. I feel so bad that I didn't even remember.

"I totally forget. I'll have to get him something." I rushed.

"I got that covered. I got him a new guitar. It's red." she announced. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I'll get dressed. I will be right there." I said. Trish left and closed the door behind her. I put on my butterfly dress that had a blue lacy shirt attached to it. It was Austin's favorite outfit on me. I also put on an upside triangle necklace. That necklace was my lucky charm. I slipped on my boots and walked out. Trish looked amazed. Maybe I had put a bit of makeup on, too.

"You look amazing, Ally. Austin is going to think you look like you're fire." she laughed and so did I. I bet I did not look that good.

"When is he going to get here?" I bugged.

"Calm down. He'll be here in about five minutes. I told him that there was an emergency that had to deal with you." Trish calmly.

"Trish, you probably scared him. Why would you do that? Never mind, don't answer that." I worried. Two seconds later, Austin busted into Sonic Boom. He saw me and I thought his mouth was going to drop. He looked at me with amazed eyes.

"Trish, you said there was an emergency." he complained.

"I just needed you over here." she said. Austin sighed and sat down. He was out of breath.

"So I ran all the way here for nothing." Austin complained once again. Trish nodded.

"Anyways, happy sixteenth birthday Austin." I congratulated.

"Thanks for the reminder." he grumbled.

"Hey, be happy about it. I got you something." I said.

"What?" he said, suddenly interested.

"Something." I teased. He glared at me and got up. He picked me up and spun me in a circle playfully. I giggled like a little kid and then Trish gave me the electric guitar. Completely brand new and shiny. Once I handed it to Austin, his eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Ally. I've been needing one." he thanked and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed again. He strummed it a few times before setting it down.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled. That's when Dez walked in and Trish ran up to the practice room. Was she okay? I ran up after her and Austin watched me.

"Hey, Trish. What's the sudden rush to get out?" I asked.

"Nothing." she lied.

"Something's wrong but I guess I'll leave you alone." I worreid and walked out.

"Where's Trish?" Dez randomly asked.

"Upstairs." I answered. He shrugged then grabbed two corndogs then started to play the drums. I sighed and glared at him.

"Dez! Stop playing the drums. Look at the sign and why are you drumming with corndogs?" I asked, confused.

"I don't really know." he said and looked at the corndogs then ate them. We all had disgusted looks on our faces like the time Austin did the same thing when I first met him. Those were the good times. We all laughed and then Trish came back down. After that we all had a fun time celebrating Austin's birthday. Austin played a trumpet through a trumpet again and Dez almost played a harmonica through a sausaphone but we stopped him. I didn't want another old lady swallowing a harmonica. Back then were the good old times. Like the time when Dez pulled out a ham out of his backpack.

"Hey at least what your dad told you was wrong." I pointed out.

"Ya, I actually have a music career. He was wrong and I proved him." he laughed.

"My dad tells me to stop texting the dog." Dez joked. I shook my head and Trish laughed.

"Oh, since I got a job at the cake store now, I got this cake for you Austin." Trish announced. She pulled out a vanilla cake with a red electric guitar on it.

"Sweet." Austin complimented.

"There is no eating in the store," I lectured. " But since it's Austin's birthday I'll let you." I continued. Trish lit the candles and we sang happy birthday to embarrass Austin. He blushed when we did. Then we cut the cake and I shoved some in his face. We had a huge cake fight. Eventually Austin got me back. We all laughed it off though.


	7. Chapter 7

AustinAllyLover1-The trip is farther away than you think but I'm thinking about something romantic happening.

LoveShipper-The cake fight was something that popped into my head while I was writing. Austin has tons of loving friends and they wanted to do something for him.

Wow your reviews slipped in this chapter, too. LoveShipper has reviewed almost all of my chapters and I just wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. This chapter will be a bit longer. Review and check out my other stories, please! I want you guys to look up Alllove4ever on Youtube. She makes Auslly videos and they are so cute. Look up the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. It is so an Auslly song. Please check out my new fanfiction, Unpredictable Love!

Chapter 7

The rest of the day went splendid until Austin said I just had to go to the Miami Beach Bash. Why was I going there?

"You just got to see this." he pleaded. I agreed and he dragged me all the way until he diaappeared. I didn't realized he was gone until it got quiet. I turned around and looked everywhere. Austin was nowhere to be seen. He ditched me, again.

"Give it up for Austin Moon." the announcer proclaimed into the microphone. Austin was doing the Miami Beach would he do that? It was obvious he was the best singer out of everyone here. Everyone cheered and applauded. Someone even whistled.

"I'm going to sing a song for my wonderful girlfriend, Ally Dawson," he announced. "This isn't one of the songs she wrote but it's one that I dedicate to her. It's called 'What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction." I blushed and looked down. The music started and he tapped his foot.

"Your insecure, don't know what for," he sang."Your turning heads when you walk through the door." He continued. A few times I blushed and looked down at the ground He pointed to me during the song and the camera turned to me but I always hid behind someone. Everyone started clapping and singing along. What a nice way to tell me that I'm beautiful. Ya right, I'm _not_ beautiful. A few people turned to look at me during the performance.

"You're lucky." one of them whispered. I know I am, I wanted to say back. Everyone probably wanted to be me because Austin Moon was my boyfriend. Austin finished the song and ran off stage to me.

"Shouldn't I be the one singing a song to you, or at least writing you one? Today is your birthday." I pointed out.

"I know but I wanted to do something special for you. I want everyone to know about you, Ally." he whispered and brushed my hair behind my ears. I smiled and hugged him. Austin was such a nice guy. I could see Trish and Dez in the background and it looked like they were holding hands. Austin looked at me and we headed back to Sonic Boom. We were unusually silent walking home, undisturbed by Dez's random chatter. When we got to Sonic Boom, he started talking again.

"I was thinking for our new video we should have koala bear and twizzlers." he randomly said. I looked at him with a weird look.

"Why twizzlers? Why do you need koala bears?" I wondered.

"I get hungry okay and koala bears are cute." he informed. How weird. was he. It was getting late, it was already nine. Austin unzipped Dez's backpack and pulled out strobe lights. I remember the time Austin tried to fun me up with those. How did Dez fit strobe lights in his backpack? Another mystery that can never be solved. Austin hooked up the strobe lights and put on some dance music.

"Care to dance with me?" Austin gestured. I bit my lip.

"I can't dance." I said apologetically. Austin didn't listen and took my hand and danced with me. He spun me in a circle and picked me up. I laughed a few times. Trish and Dez sat awkwardly on the couch, as far away from each other as possible. Now thinking about it, Trish and Dez were a good couple.

"You can dance, Ally. You just have to believe that you can." Austin stated. He jinxed me because the next thing I remember is tripping over his foot and landing flat on the floor. My hand flung out to break the fall, but instead I crushed all my weight onto it. I screamed out in pain as I fell. I rolled over and almost started to cry. Austin had a shocked expression on his face and he knelt beside me.

"I'm am so sorry, Ally." he apologized.

"You didn't do anything." I winced in pain.

"Lets get her to a doctor." Austin demanded. I really don't remember what happened next. I remember being thrust into a car and laying on Austin's lap. Trish was driving or trying to at least. I think I may have slept through the ride to the hospital but all I remember was the fire running through my veins. It hurt more than anything in the world. Austin was soothing me all the way to the hospital. Once they got me into a room, Austin sat on a chair and scooched it next to the bed.

"Ally, I feel totally responsible for this." Austin worried.

"You didn't do anything, Austin. I was clumsy and tripped, don't blame yourself." I assured. Austin stayed with me for what seemed like forever.

"I promise you I will be here all night with you. I won't leave you." he promised. I smiled and then fell asleep. When I did wake up, Austin kept his promise. He was sleeping peacefully on the chair, his hair all messed up. I laughed quietly and then the doctor came in. Her eyes widened when she saw Austin.

"Is that Austin Moon?" she whispered, trying not to wake him up.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." I replied.

"Then you must be Ally Dawson or should I say future . Anyways, it appears that you did break your hand. I will get you a cast and then you can be on your way." she announced. When she said future Mrs. Moon, it send chills up my arm. I hadn't even thought about marrying Austin. We were really young to get married. I don't think I should worry about that now. Austin yawned and groggily yawned.

"Hello my rockstar." I greeted. That made him smile and he kissed me. The doctor came in with a blue cast and then I could finally leave. Dez had drove Austin's car over here and we headed home. Dad had heard all about what happened and he sighed and headed to his room. I didn't know if he was mad or disappointed. I could never tell with dad. Austin and I headed up to the practice room.

"Austin do you realize this means that I can't play piano which means I can't write songs." I pointed out. Austin groaned loudly.

"I can help. You can tell me what to write down and I'll find out the notes." he requested.

"I guess we could do that. " I replied.

"Yes!" he exclaimed like a little five year old. I laughed at him. We both sat there awkwardly, not saying much.

"Guess who got a job at the Cell Phone Accesory Kiosk with Dallas?" Trish chimed. I remember when I used to like Dallas, he was nice. I'm glad that I said no because Austin is _way_ better than Dallas. Trish held up her new bedazzled IPhone. The bedazzles were pink, so Trish like.

"Oh and I got you a phone cover for both of you." Trish pointed out and pulled them out of her purse. One had a red electric guitar and one with pink flowers. She handed them to us.

"Awesome!" Austin exclaimed happily. I could tell that he would like it. We both snapped them on, well I had help with mine.


	8. Chapter 8

LoveShipper- Those videos are really amazing! I am so glad you like that chapter. I can always count on you for a review on my story. Thanks so much. I'm glad if you like it.

ctiger- It is a good thing huh. Austin would do just about anything for her, even playing instruments that he may not know how to play.

The last chapter was a bit bad. I had no ideas for that. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I try as hard as I can to write every day but school has been on my mind alot so I haven't had time to write.

Chapter 8  
>For these past few days, Austin helped me with work and music. My hand still kinda hurt and it sucked that I could barely do anything. But today, Austin was nowhere in sight. I tried working but my arm prohibited tons of things. I was practically dead meat. Groaning, I head up to the practice room. Austin's new guitar was sitting in the corner, untouched. Why hadn't he used it yet? It didn't matter anyways, I guess. Today was just really weird. Trish was out seeing a movie with Dez and Austin was somewhere. I was the only one with nothing to do. I can't write anything because of my broken arm. Flopping down onto the couch, my cell phone rang. It was from Austin.<p>

"Hello." I answered. I heard someone giggle in the background and wondered who it was. There was no answer from Austin so I just hung up. This was totally stupid. I threw my phone down on the chair and headed downstairs. Austin walked in with a girl with a red head girl. She was really pretty with big green eyes. This mysterious girl was wearing a pink sundress and sandals. Her arm was linked with Austin's, like they were some happy couple. I took a deep breath and stomped over to Austin.

"Who is this?" I demanded and pointed to her. Austin laughed and shook his head.

"Remember, Ally. This is Angelica. Once we broke up I found Angie. She's my one true love." he dreamily replied and then looked at the instruments. I didn't remember any of this. When did Austin break up with me for Angelica. This was outrageous. I stomped over to Angelica and grabbed her arm. She yelped and gave me a stern look.

"What do you want?" she said with a thick country accent. I hated this girl already.

"I want to know why your with my boyfriend." I spat. She had a disgusted look on her face and she rolled her eyes.

"I've been with Austin for two months now. Did you forget? I'm sorry if you still want him." she turned back to Austin and I stomped up to the practice room. I grabbed Austin's guitar and walked out of the practice room and threw it down the stairs.

"There is your guitar, Austin." I said. He looked at it and saw the guitar strings pop up and it broke straight in half. His eyes widened and he ran over to it.

"What the heck, Ally?" he demanded. I grinned evily at him.

"Well it looks like you're not going ot be over here anymore. I don't want it. I don't think your girlfriend is a songwriter."I stated. He picked up the broken guitar and sighed. He walked out of the store with it and Angelica following. She looked so stupid. I didn't like her and I don't know why. I wanted to cry so bad, but I didn't. I wanted to appear strong and not weak. Hopefully Austin would come crawling back to me. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why had he left? Did I lose memory over time? I don't remember any of this. I guess this was how it's supposed to be. Me, Ally Dawson, all alone without Austin. This had probably made magazines and most likely the news. Why did he want Angelica? He hated people who had accents unless he changed while I lost some memory. All I wanted was for Austin to come back. I needed Austin like animals needed food. He was my partner or ex-partner. We had stayed up all night writing songs together. What was the sudden change in plans? Something weird was going on. My first thing to do was to talk to Trish but she would probably tell me the same thing as Austin.

"Hey Ally. Are you ready to perform?" Trish asked. Perform? Since when did I start performing. I have terrible stage fright. I can't do this.

"Perform?" I stuttered. Trish looked at me, totally confused.

"Yes, perform. Lets go already or you'll be late." she complained. What song was I singing and where? I don't perform, not at all, especially with a broken arm. Never ever would I do this. Standing up, I followed Trish to where I was performing. There were tons of people in the audience. They were wearing "Team Ally" and " Go Ally Dawson" shirts. Everyone was here for me to sing. I bit my lip and went on stage. Apparently I was singing a song I didn't even know the name of. Trish helped me through though. Once I finished the song, everyone cheered. Wow, I performed in front of an audience and didn't have stage fright. I was finally overcoming my fears. I smiled and walked off stage. Heading back to Sonic Boom, dad was getting ready to close up shope. He smiled as I walked in and I walked to my room. This was crazy. More crazy than anything that has happened to me, except for dating Austin Moon. I didn't want to think about him anymore.

I gasped sitting straight up in bed. That whole thing was a nightmare. I lifted up my broken arm and winced in pain. So I still had stage fright and Austin was still my boyfriend, hopefully. I raced down the stairs, still in my pajamas, and saw Austin downstairs.

"Austin!" I exclaimed and ran over to him. He hugged me and a gave me a weird look. Hopefully his guitar isn't broken.

"Are you okay?" he asked weirdly. That made me smile, still knowing he was my boyfriend.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just had a nightmare." I answered and kissed him lightly on the lips. Austin pulled back and smiled

"Good to know your back to life."Austin joked. I laughed at that. I wanted to explain the nightmare, but I didn't know how. The nightmare was pretty detailed.

"I've always been here. I will never leave unless you want me to." I replied.

"I never want you to leave." Austin said. He kissed me cheek and twirled me around.

"No more trying to teach me to dance until my arm is better." I joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow my writers block just went away. I love all of you guys! This chapter will make it more difficult for Ali. I'm sorry about the last chapter being so sucky, but you guys like it. That's good atleast. This chapter is going to be really surprising so I wouldn't be surprised if you go into shock. Hope you like it and review please! Also check out my other stories. Sorry if this chapter is sucky.

SpottedPeltofThunderCloud- I have read the word awesomesauce before but never have had somebody use it like that. Anyways the whole point was to be fooled. I was trying to go for that.

MsAnimeFreak92-Don't worry they won't split. I have no plans for that so far.

LoveShipper- Aly's music career I liked to. Now if she could only get over her stage fright.

Chapter 9 He's Back

That's when I saw him walk in. The guy I hadn't seen in months since he moved to California. He still flipped his hair the right way to.

"Dallas?" I asked. He turned his head to look at me. I thought for a moment I was going into panic. Dallas looked the same, exactly the same. It gave me butterflies.

"Ally. I haven't seen you in forever." he laughed and walked over to me. Dallas gave me a big hug and spun me around. I giggled and he set me back down. His eyes twinkled in the dim light. I bit my lip.

"Ya, it's nice to see you again. Are you moving back?" I asked.

"Yes I am. I might possibly get my job back at the cell phone accesory cart." he replied. That was so many months ago when I called him the cute cell phone accesory cart guy. I don't know if I could anymore. Obviously he didn't know about me and Austin or was to polite to ask. I love polite guys.

"It sounds like we'll be working close to each other again," I laughed nervously."This is cool that you moved back." Conversation was now getting awkward. At least I could talk to him without stuttering and making a complete fool of myself. Dallas nodded and looked at the ground.

"Well I have to go. I guess I'll see you around." he waved and left Sonic Boom. The butterflies left my stomach when he left. I let out a big breath of air having not realized that I had held it in. Then Austin walked in. That's when real butterflies kicked in.

"Hey Ally." he said. I smiled and turned away from him, slowly walking up the stairs.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Upstairs. What does it look like?" I chuckled nervously. Austin rolled his eyes and caught up with me. He put his arms around me waist and spun me around so I could look at him.

"You seem nervous. Is everything okay?" Austin worried.

"I'm totally fine, just a bit stressed." I explained. Austin let me go and I went up to the practice room. He followed like always. Flopping onto the couch, Austin picked up his guitar. He strummed a few notes before putting it down. He sighed and looked at me.

"Ally what is wrong? You're producing negative energy into the room." he demanded.

"Everything is fine, okay. Dallas is back, that's all." I blurted. Austin widened his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did something happen between you guys before he left?" he rushed.

"No nothing did. It's okay you don't need to worry about it. You're the only one I want, Austin." I lied. I remember the day Dallas left. That was the day he broke up with me. I cried for days before I got over it. He smiled and took my hands.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Anyways I have to go." he kissed me and then left. Leaving me in this lonely room. When I finally went to sleep, I woke early. **It was still dark out, about maybe three in the morning. Something had woken me up, but I don't remember what. I had fallen back asleep. The next thing that woke me up was the sun. I was groggier than usual. When I left my room, Dallas was waiting for me. I immediatley woke up. I brushed through my hair with my fingers, trying to flatten it. Dallas laughed.**

**"Hello, Ally." he chuckled.**

**"Shut up Dallas." I joked. **

**"I don't think I've seen you like this before." he says.**

**"Me either. Anyways can I eat now?" I ask.**

**"Go ahead. I don't think I'm stopping you from starvation." he followed me to the kitchen. Slowly, I ate my pancakes while talking to Dallas. It was nice to be talking to Dallas again. He brought up some of our inside jokes to. I'm surprised he remembered them. Once I finished, I changed quickly. Then me and Dallas went on a walk.**

**"Ally, I came back for a reason." he said. We had come to a stop and he turned to look at me.**

**"Why did you come back?" I wondered. Dallas took a deep breath.**

**"I came back for you. When I left, I never wanted to make you cry. It hurt me,too." he replied. My heart skipped a beat and the butterflies came back. **

**"Dallas." I bit my lip, fighting the tears.**

**"What Ally? Did I just mess everything up?" he took my hands.**

**"No you didn't. You made it kinda better, I guess." **

**"Then will you be my girlfriend again? Ally, I'm a wreck right now. I almost got fired today because I got off task. I was thinking of you." he asked. I took a deep breath. This was alot to ask for. I can't believe he was asking this.**

**"Dallas I can't. I'm with Austin. I can tell you this though. I still love you so much. In my heart, I will never get over you. Just remember that." I explained. I gave him a quick kiss before I left. The look of hurt on his face killed me. I halfway ran home, pushing past tons of people. When I was finally home, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The tears came out all at once. Why did Dallas have to ask that question? Why did I kiss him? This was so complicated. Thank goodness no one was here to see me like this, especially Austin. He would worry way to much. **

**"Knock knock." said a familiar voice. I grabbed a towel and wiped off my tears. It wasn't going to help, my eyes were probably red. Austin went into panic when he saw me.**

**"Ally what's wrong?" he rushed over to me.**

**"Dallas." was the only thing I said. I don't think Austin understood even though he said he did. He wasn't helping much but I let him believe he did. He eventually left because I asked to be alone. At times, I thought of going and seeing Dallas, but I was afraid that it would make it worse. Night started to fall and my dad had broughten me food, but I had refused it. I wasn't hungry. I was more upset than anything. **

**"Ally, someone is here for you." dad called. Oh great, who was it. Dallas walked in the door.**

**"Dallas I'm so sorry." I blurted out.**

**"Ally ,it's okay. I totally understand. You're dating Austin and I'm fine with that." he said. He didn't look like he was cool with it.**

**"Okay. Sorry for running off like that." I apologized. **

**"It's okay. I understand." he replied. Dallas stayed for awhile, making short talk. He never seemed to have left. I fell asleep unexpected and didn't realize that Dallas was still there. **

**"Ally what is he doing here?" Austin demanded.I woke up in the morning and saw Dallas on the couch in my room, fast asleep. I tried to look my best at being innocent. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not writing in forever. I got distracted but I'll try to get another chapter of my stories at least by Friday and Saturdays.

I-LUV-MY- MOM- ya i don't know why I wrote that but I felt like there had to be something else going on.

CTiger-I promise she won't break Austin's heart. Ally would never do that.

I need more reviews. You guys are flaking out on that =(. Review please! I don't think I'll stop writing. Just because you convinced me. I love all you guys. Review and suscribe.

Chapter 10

I stumbled for words. This was not supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to walk in and see this. Gosh, how do I explain.

"Austin it's not what it looks like." I explained. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Well it kinda looks like it." he said. I bit my lip and walked over to him, but he backed off.

"Ally, how could you? I thought you loved me." he snapped.

"I do. I love you! It's just he came over to talk and apparently never left. He fall asleep. Nothing else happened." I rushed. He gave me a dirty look. My eyes started to burn. This could not be happening. I didn't know it would come down to this. I braced myself.

"I don't believe you." he shot back. One single tear spilled down my cheek. Then Dallas awake. His eyes widened.

"I swear nothing happened." Dallas piped up. I smiled.

"Can't you just believe him?" I pleaded. Austin shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and then I was crying full on.

"I'll think about it." was all Austin said before he left. Dallas came over and tried to comfort me but I shrugged it off. So badly did I want to chase after Austin but I knew it wasn't possible. I sniffled and wiped my tears away. If Austin wanted to be like this I would fight back. Right now all I needed was a day off to relax. Nothing sounded more comforting than a cup of hot cocoa and reruns. So that's what I did for most of the day. I watched chick flics and reruns until Trish walked in. I groaned.

"Austin told me." she said.

"It's not true." I snapped.

"I know it isn't. You would never. I tried to convince him, too but no luck." Trish explained.

"Thanks." I smiled. She eventually joined me on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. That's all I did. It was better with my best friend. We both cried during the sad parts and when the movie was over, she had an idea. It's never good when Trish has ideas, NEVER.

"What about we-" she started but I cut her off.

"No please don't. I don't need anymore of your ideas. Right now I'm going to get dressed and then go see Dallas." I said. Trish tsked at me as I left. Once I was ready, Trish was already outside me door. She shook her head as I walked down to the cell phone accesory cart.

"Hi Dallas." I said. Dallas turned to look at me then smiled.

"Hey Ally. My shift just ended. What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to hang out with you." I replied.

"Okay. Where to?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"How about we go see a movie together?" I piped up. He nodded and put his arm around me. Chills went through my body. It was like old times. Trish left us because she thought we needed to "be alone". Whatever she said. When we got there, my day got worse. Austin was performing right next the the theatre. He was playing "Not a Love Song". He didn't seem to notice me and Dallas. We walked in very nonchantly and got perfect seats. Through the whole movie, it felt like Dalla's eyes were on me, protectively.

When it was over, Austin was waiting outside the theatre, sitting on a chair. I left Dallas and walked over to Austin.

"I forgive you. I overreacted." he blurted. A smile broke onto my face and I kissed him. He was shocked but returned the feelings. We both pulled away and Dallas was gone. Hopefully I hadn't hurt his feelings. I hurted enough peopled in one day.

"I have something to show you." Austin said, breaking the silence.

"Okay." I replied. He took my hand and led me to something that would change my life. It shocked me. Probably changed my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cliffhangers are the best way to end a story. Don't you agree. When you guys have the time check out my story Nightmare and review it please cause I might be deleting it soon and check out my new story. Anyways thanks for reviewing and favoriting my story. I just posted my new one to. Since school is almost out for me, I'll probably be updating more=). FYI Ally is older in these stories. She is eighteen and Austin just turned 20. **

**Queenc1-I try to update as soon as possible. It just depends on what's going on.**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM- But surprises are romantic and it actually took me awhile to figure out what it was. **

**Chapter 11**

**I started at it. It was gorgeous. Shining silver and that big diamond in the middle. Well it wasn't that big, it was kinda small. The ring was amazing but the thing that puzzled me was, why was Austin showing me this.(here is the website for the ring ****http:/www.evesaddiction.com/images/450/rgz10348.jpg****). **

"**Stay right there. I'll be back." he put up one finger and went inside. I waited for about ten minutes which felt like forever. When he came back out, he wasn't holding anything. Nothing at all.**

"**You ready?" he asked. I gave him a confused look.**

"**What for?" I was so confused. With the ring and now this.**

"**We are going to a hockey game." he announced. How did he know hockey was my favorite sport. **

"**Thanks Austin., that's amazing" I gave him a quick kiss. Tonight, Florida Panthers and Chicago Blackhawks where playing. He took my hand and we strolled down to his car. This was nice. When I got into the car, there were already blankets for the arena. It was always so cold in the arena because of the ice. The blankets had the Florida Panthers sign on it. I smiled and got into the car. Austin seemed tense all throughout the car ride. Like something was wrong. **

"**You okay Austin?" I took his hand. **

"**:Perfectly fine." Austin said. Total lie. I could hear it in his voice. I wouldn't ask again. We were already there and I didn't want him in a bad mood in the middle of the game. We strolled hand in hand to our seats. We got good front row seats. So if a player slammed into the board we could see him. It was going to be awesome. Austin left to go get a drink and food. I hope my favorite player,Dmitri Kulikov, number 7 slammed into the glass. It would be a dream to see him up close. Where was Austin? He had been gone at least twenty minutes now. He finally came back when the game started.**

**"Sorry," he said setting down the soda and nachos.."Fans found me." That was a reasonable excuse. He should just wear a hoodie to hide himself. He got a Pepsi, he knows I love Pepsi even though he's not a big fan of it. Today was starting to seem really weird.. Austin was suddenly acting so nice. Did it have anything to do with our fight yesterday? I hope not. Tons of people were screaming players name and some were booing.. If I had known we were going to a hockey game, I would have worn my jersey. But this was a surprise. A sweet surprise. He was the best boyfriend. I was lucky to have him. He smiled and took my hand again. During the intermission Austin went and got me ice cream. Chocolate ice cream, my favorite. Then the game started again. No one had scored yet. It took forever for someone to score. Florida scored first. Then someone screamed and I did to. We had a chance of winning.**

**"I'll be right back." I said to Austin. Then I went to the bathroom, but I bumped into Dallas. **

"**Hey Dallas, Didn't know you'd be here." The bathroom could wait.**

**"Ya I'm here with my dad. Good game so far. Go Panthers!" he put his fists up. I giggled and smiled. **

"**I'm having a good time. Austin took me here on a surprise date." I looked down. Why did I say that? That's going to make him feel bad.**

**"Oh. Well I got to go." he said. He kissed my cheek then left. I think I blushed because my cheeks felt really pink. When I went to the bathroom, I checked my hair then left. Right now, I didn't want to go back. There was something that I wanted to do but I don't know what. So I went back anyways .There was ten minutes left in the period.**

**"We're doing a good job." Austin piped up, making small talk.**

"**Ya. I guess you brought good luck." I joked and kissed him. It wasn't very long because then I realized we were on the kiss cam. I grabbed the blanket and put it over my head. Austin chuckled and took off the blanket.**

**"It's okay. You're okay. It's gone." he reminded. I rolled my eyes and cuddled up with him, the blanket over us. It was extremely cold here tonight. Then we scored again.**

**"We are so winning this game." I whispered. He nodded and brought me closer. I could feel his body heat radiating off his skin. It was warm. I shivered.**

"**Are you cold?" he looked at me.**

**"Ya." I replied. He chuckled once again and wrapped the blanket around me.**

**"Here you go. I'm not." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. This was probably the best day of my life. Nothing could ever compare to this. Then the 2nd period was over. During the intermission, they played Austin's song "Not a Love Song". I smiled.**

**"It's your song Austin." **

"**I know that. But it's about you." he kissed my forehead. I blushed, turning tomato red. **

"**Nothing to be nervous about. I want the whole world to know I love you." he said kinda loud.**

**"Austin, shut up," I laughed. " I love you, too." I answered. When I first met Austin I never knew that he would become the best boyfriend in the world. Then during the intermission, Austin let me go. No one on the ice was moving or playing. What was happening? Austin looked at me in the face,staring into my eyes. He smiled.**

"**Allyson Dawson," he started then bent down on one knee. The breath was knocked out of me."Will you marry me?" I felt like the whole world had stopped. Plus I noticed that we were on the big screen. In front of the whole world. What if my dad was watching? This was nerve racking .The ring was the same one I saw in the window today, What do I say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I'm so lucky to have people like you guys. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Especially with this story. I thought of it while watching tv and it gets this many wonderful people reviewing. I'm a lucky girl. **

**Erica- Wow Erica. That's alot to me at least. I hoped you liked it. **

**Lolipopkillsu-Nice word choice there. I think it's funny because you predicted earlier in the story that you thought he was going to propose.**

**Thanks for reading. Review and suscribe.**

Chapter 6

I sat there, very dumbfounded. Austin Moon was asking to marry me. The answer didn't come out of my mouth.

"Plus, your dad said I could." he chuckled. Wow, he asked my dad for my hand in marriage. How old school but sweet. I bit my lip. When they showed this in the movies, the decision always sounded so easy. Now that I'm the one being asked, it isn't easy. It's a life changing thing. It felt like I couldn't speak. Like the words wouldn't come out. Every time I tried to open my mouth, the words were stuck in my throat. Austin was starting to look worried.

"I-" was all I said before he got back up and put the ring away. I heard a gasp from the crowd.

"It's okay Ally. If you're not ready, then I'll wait." he hid the hurt expression on his face pretty well.

"That's not what I meant." I stammered. He looked at me.

"Then what?" he stood back up. I nodded.

"Yes .Of course. A million times yes!" I answered. Then tears were rolling down my cheeks. He hugged me in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Ally." he whispered. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. I was crying and laughing and smiling all at the same time. This would be all over the news by tomorrow. I bet you.

"Don't cry." he said. Then he wiped my tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. It didn't help the tears that were still coming. He chuckled and pulled me close to him.

The rest of the game was a blur. I don't remember much except for that we won. At the end of the game, Austin bought me another jersey, then we left. He never seemed to let me out of his sight. When we got in the car, Austin paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"Something seems to be missing on your finger." he said. Of course the ring. He got it out and slid it onto my finger.

"It's beautiful, Austin. Thank you." I replied.

"No thank you for being the best fiancee in the world." he said. Then we left. The word fiance sent chills through my body. Me, Allyson Dawson, married to Austin Moon. He dropped me off, gave me a kiss, then left. I walked inside, then dad come out from the kitchen.

"Congratulations, Ally." dad said. He came over and hugged me.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"I always liked that kid." he mumbled and left. When I went to my room, I didn't realize how tired I was until I stopped for a moment. Today was the absolute craziest day of my life. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. Right now, I just wanted the world to pass me by. Let it go on without me. But I was awaken by the sound of Trish pounding on my door.

"Ally Dawson open this door right now!' Trish shouted. I groaned and groggily got up and opened the door.

"I'm so happy for you," she fake smiled."Now who's going to be the bridesmaid or even better. The maid of honor?"

"Trish, it happened yesterday. I'm not supposed to know everything by today." I said, squinting.

"Whatever. Anyways but can the maid of honor be me?" she gave me her best please look.

"I'll think okay. There's alot on my plate right now." I yawned. Then Trish pushed me all the way to the kitchen. Weirdly, she made me breakfast. Which consisted of waffles and cereal. Cocoa puffs(yummy!). I ate it slowly while Trish paced back and forth across the room. Once I was finished, she took my plates and put them in the sink.

"Are you okay, Trish?" I asked.

"Yup, everything is perfectly fine." she was an obvious liar.

"Don't lie." I gave her the special Ally look.

"Okay okay. Dez and I well um he well." she stuttered. I gave her a confused look.

"Just get it out." I demanded.

"Dez said he has something important to tell me today. What if he dumps me?" she asked worriedly. Then she sat down, her eyes watering. In my whole life, I have never seen Trish cry. That means Dez meant a whole bunch to her. If he ruins that, then I will literally kill him. Nobody messes with my best friend.

"It's okay, Trish. He won't. He really likes you." I comforted.

"I know. I do really like you." Austin said, bursting through the kitchen door, pointing toward me.

"She was talking about me smart one. I gotta go or I'll be late for my job." she snapped and stormed away.

"Did I say something?" he asked.

"No. She's just worried. it's nothing." I reply and kiss him. He was taken aback and returns the kiss. I pull back.

"So I just wanted you to know, I have found my best man." he says.

"Already?" I said, surprised.

"Yup, it's Dez." he announces.

"Of course it is." I shake my head and laugh.

"That's fine with you right?" he asks. I nod.

"I just, I have to go." I say. I don't bother in changing because right now, I need to go see Dallas. Check up on him just to make sure he's okay. When I get down to the cell phone accessory cart, Dallas isn't there. I turn to the other person there.

"Do you know where Dallas is?" I question.

"Dallas? Oh him. He called in saying there was something important he had to do." he answers. Was there really, or did he not want to come because it's so close to Sonic Boom and he knows I work there. I sigh.

"Thanks." I say. Plan two, call him. When I dial his number, it goes straight to voicemail. It didn't even bother to ring. Plan three was to go to his house, after I change.


	13. Chapter 13

**You people are the best! Don't ask why cause I don't have the answer. I really enjoyed writing that last chapter. I could tell you guys liked it. I don't know how many chapters I have in mind for this story but it will be under 20. If you have any ideas message me, please. If you have ideas for a story message me. I will happily write a story that you guys look forward to. My new Jalex story is up to. **

**I-LUV-MY-MOM- You don't know that...**

**queenc1- Alot of drama. That's what. **

**Chapter 13**

**I knocked on Dallas's apartment door. Butterflies were flying all about everywhere. Why wasn't he answering? I knocked louder. Inside I could hear a thud and a bang. Then the door opened. Dallas's hair was all ruffled. Blood was trickling down his head.**

**"Dallas!" I shouted. I rushed in and closed the door. He didn't say anything, he seemed in shock**

**"Are you okay? Dallas, it'll be okay." I comforted him. I took his hand, which was now bloody. Sighing I picked him up. Right now, I was taking him to the hospital. When we were in the car, he finally spoke. **

**"Ally, don't." he grumbled. **

**"Are you crazy? You're bleeding like crazy." I explained. He didn't speak after that. I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. They got him in. They asked me questions but I told them that I had just gotten there. It was true. **

**"You can come in now." the nurse said. Finally. Quickly, I stood up and halfway ran into the room. He was hooked up to a few wires. Apparently there was more cuts than I expected. He was losing **_**alot**_** of blood. I was going to stay strong and not cry. So I kissed him, and he answered it. I ended it before his heart started pounding furiously. **

"**Ally, you're engaged. Why did you kiss me?" he groggily asked.**

**"Dallas, I don't know. It's complicated." I replied. He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me close.**

"**Can you make a choice? Ally you're always on my mind. It doesn't matter where or when." he explained. Tears welled up but I forced them back. Why did I have to make a decision? I mean I was getting married, to Austin. Austin Moon, my music partner, best friend, lover. Or possibly my lover. Dallas was my possible lover, best friend, old crush. The first day I saw him I liked him. I mean who couldn't resist those perfect eyes and his good hair. STOP, I told myself. **

**"I can't make a decision right now." I told him.**

**"Well soon please. I can wait. Your worth waiting for Ally." he said. I smiled and kissed him one last time before I left. I sniffled and one tear slid down my cheek. Then a nurse handed me a tissue.**

**"Thanks." I mumbled. I headed out to my car. The seat had some of his blood. I wonder how I'll explain that. When I got back. Austin was waiting at Sonic Boom. He burst out of his seat.**

**"Ally, where were you?" he demanded.**

**"The hospital." I replied. His eyes widened and he came closer. Instead of coming closer, I stepped back. He looked at me confused.**

**"It was Dallas. I'm fine." I explained. Then I stepped around him and up to the practice room. Right now I was frustrated. I had a HUGE decision to make. Dallas somehow made me forget about Austin. He was sweet and caring. Austin was funny. A great sense of humor. He was always there for me. Nope, still no answer. I could scream right now. **

**"You okay Ally?" Trish asked. **

"**Ya, why?" I piped up. She sighed.**

"**Austin. He wanted to know. He said you were a bit tense." she replied.**

"**Tense, I'm not tense. Just a little stressed." I said. **

**"Okay. Well Austin went off to who knows where. He said he's going to plan something out for you." she explained then left. My phone buzzed. I picked it up. **

**One New Message: Dallas.**

**Dallas:Hey Ally. Austin's here. He wants to know what happened.**

**Ally: Umm no don't. Tell him how you got hurt. Anything else would hurt him**

**Dallas: K love you. **

**I didn't answer after that. Dallas loved me. Well it was noticeable. Alot noticeable. For me, not so much. I hope Dallas doesn't tell him. First of all, why would Austin be talking to Dallas? Was he getting paranoid? He kinda should be but not at the same time. Then something clicked. Maybe Austin was asking him to the wedding. That sounded stupid but it might be true. As I was getting out of my seat. Dez bursts in.**

**"Hi Ally. I'm just getting my chicken." **

**"Why do you have a chicken?" I ask.**

"**For Thanksgiving. duh." he replied.**

**"But that's not for another four months and people get turkeys for Thanksgiving." I answered.**

**"Dang it. So I didn't need that stupid chicken." Dez shrugged his shoulders and got the chicken and left. I chuckled. There was something to cheer me up. So I had a big decision, Dallas or Austin. Memories flickered through my head. I smiled and almost cried. I couldn't do this. Why me? **

**Hope you like it. Now I want your guy's decision on her choice. In your review put Austin or Dallas, the reason. You don't have to if you don't want to it's just I want help on this cause I don't even know. When I start writing the next chapter, I'll count up the Dallas and Austin chooses. Whoever has the most is her decision, Unless none of you choose ****=(.**** Anyways thanks for reading! ****Review, choose, and alert PLZZZZ. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Tons of reviews. Thank you guys so much for helping me out on this. Now I just have to find an ending chapter for this story. Or maybe a sequel in the future. If I'm up to it. **

**Dusty Flower- I have been posting more recently lately but before I hadn't because of school. Now that it's summer I have more time to write. **

**heyitsme517-It says that in the beginning of chapter 11 but to refresh your memory Ally is 18 and Austin 20. I know kinda young but if she really loves him she would get married at a young age.**

Chapter 14

I began pacing around the room. I think I had made my I had to tell would break his heart but, I had to. If he knew it would be better. When I got to the hospital, he had just gotten up.

"Hey Ally." he groggily said. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi Dallas," I took his hand. "I choose-" my voice broke off because he kissed me then. I immediately broke it off.

"Dallas, I _want_ to be with Austin." I blurted. He looked shocked and hurt. A feel of guilt swept through my body.

"I understand Ally." he took his hand back.

"Thanks. I just want you to be there when I'm walking down the aisle." I replied.

"Anything for you." he said.

"Thanks. I have to leave now. Austin wants me to go cake tasting." I explained.

"Already, okay. Bye Ally." he half waved to me. I kissed his cheek and left. As I was driving home,I noticed that I would have to get someone to clean the blood up off my seats. Austin was patiently waiting for me when I got back from the hospital.

"There you are." he joyously walked over to me. He kissed me. I answered it but I cut it off short.

"We are in public. Save it for later." I put my finger to his lips. We both got in his brand new Mercedes and headed off. I don't know where we were going to cake taste but it was somewhere.

"We haven't decided a date for the wedding." I piped up. Austin glanced at me from across the drivers seat.

"No we haven't. What about sometime in October. It won't be really hot hopefully." he suggested.

"Sure that's okay with me." I replied. When we got there they set us down and put a plate in front of it. I took a bite. It was good like vanilla caramel.

"I like this one." I said. Austin nodded. They brought us another which tasted like french vanilla. It was simple but I wanted something that was really out there. Our next cake was white chocolate and our last one was chocolate fudge. I looked at Austin.

"I really liked the vanilla caramel and white chocolate." I suggested.

"Hmm the chocolate fudge and vanilla caramel." he replied.

"Vanilla caramel?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled. We told the server our answer.

I was exhausted when I got home. Our date was decided October fifth. I immediately flopped down onto the couch once I entered the practice room.

"You seem so tired." he said.

"I am that was a tough job." I replied. He of the things we had to do now was pick my wedding dress out, pick a wedding place, have the wedding set up, and find my bridesmaids and maid of honor. It was alot to do since October was only three months away. It seemed so far yet so close. I just couldn't believe , Allyson Dawson, was now going to be Allyson Moon. How freaky did that sound?

"Hey Ally, you need to come, quick." Trish demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dallas." was all she said before I was already up and out of my got into my car before Trish got a disgusted look on her face.

"Whose blood?" she asked.

"It's Dallas's now just get into the car already, Trish.I drove as fast as I could. Once I got there, I ran to his room. Tons of nurses were coming in and out of the room. A worried look went onto my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked a nurse.

"He's dying. We're doing the best we can to help him." she replied. Tears slipped down my face. I sat down on a chair and just thought. He is going to be okay. He'll be okay. This was my I hadn't, no Ally don't think that. Think positive. It's not your fault. Trish wasn't showing any emotion. She was on the phone with Dez. Apparently they hadn't broken up. Good, I would have slapped all his freckles off. Finally a nurse came out.

"He's 's asking for an Ally. Are you Ally?" she asked me. I nodded. When I woke up, his breathing was slow.

"Dallas. Why?" I took his hand.

"Ally if I can't be with you, what's the point in living anymore." he told me.

"Don't think that.I'm always with you no matter what." I said.

"Stop. Just stop trying to act like you care about me. I know you don't." he snapped.

"Dallas, I do care. I care alot. If I didn't then why would I be here, with you?" I smiled. He didn't answer.

"It's time for you to leave. He needs rest." said the nurse. Once I left, Trish was still on the phone. She saw me and hung up.

Once I got home, Dez was waiting for Trish. How cute! They hugged and then left.

"They're such a good couple." Austin whispered into my ear. I turned to look at him and nodded.

"How's Dallas?" he asked.

"He's fine." I answered.

"That's how about we go and see a Bruno Mars concert?" he suggested.

"No way!" I squealed.

"Trying to cheer up the mood. I have tickets." he said and pulled them out.

**Hoped you liked it. If you have any questions feel free to pm me. I'll answer as fast as I can. If you don't have an account just ask in the my other stories and review and alert =).**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have exactly everything for the rest of the story planned out. There will be a sequel following this story. It is necessary because the ending will leave a huge cliffhanger. Maybe I'll just wait to post the sequel for awhile, maybe a month. JK JK. Where have my reviews gone? I have 2 of them. So I don't get at least an idea of how I'm writing. Am I lacking something lately? **

****Chapter 15

The concert wasn't until tomorrow, sadly. I was excited, I was. It was sweet of him to take me there. Recently it just seemed like he was surprising me alot. It was like he was trying to hide something. I don't think he is, he's just being Austin. My Austin. When he did pick me up, I fought the urge to cry. It was so amazing to have him, even marrying him was AMAZING. It gave me chills.

"Ally, are you okay?"he started the car and drove, one hand on the steering wheel the other on my hand.

"Ya I'm fine."I said hastily. He sighed and pulled his hand away. I leaned against the window, just picturing the wedding. Throwing the bouquet and having someone catch it. Yet it seemed so early to get married .I mean I am 18 and I'm getting married. Why does that seem so crazy? Maybe cause it is. Dallas was my age but only four months older. He would understand. Hopefully. When Austin pulled into the parking lot, I didn't budge. I hadn't noticed we had parked.

"Ally! Ally!"he exclaimed. I was jolted out of my daydream in an instant. Austin opened my door and took my hand. Our seats were near the front. He really did love me. In all my life, I've always wanted to see Bruno Mars up close. Now because of Austin, almost about all my dreams were coming true. He was too good to be true.

"How is this?"he asked.

"Amazing."was all I said. The concert started and Bruno knelt right in front of our seats. I almost squealed like a little girl. Something weird happened in the middle of the show.| 

"One second Austin."I told him and rushed over to the bathroom. I gagged and then threw up. The nausea was horrible. Biting my lip, I leaned against the bathroom stall wall. Standing up, I flushed it and washed my hands. My face looked really pale and other than that I looked horrid. My eyes closed, but I wasn't asleep. Really I felt like crap. Once I left, Austin was waiting outside the bathroom door.

"Ally, are you okay? You were in there for awhile."he worriedly asked.

"Ya I'm fine, just a little nauseous."I explained. His eyes widened and then he sighed.

"Come on. Let's leave. If you feel sick then we should go. I'm going to go back to get our things and I will be back in a flash. Stay here."he kissed me then left. I was going to stop him, tell him I wasn't feeling sick, but he had already left.

Once I was back home, I laid there in bed. U was still feeling sick. A few times I doubled over in pain, others I felt nauseous again. I was probably just sick, nothing to worry about. Austin brought me a bowl of soup and told me he had to get home.

The next morning, I woke up. Still feeling sick. I decided I would go to the doctor.

"Hey dad, I'm going to head over to the doctor. I'm feeling a bit sick."I told him then went to change. I left. trying my hardest not to puke again. The bad thing was, the doctor was on the other side of town. It took me almost an hour to get there.

I walked into the lobby and headed to the front desk. The lady looked up at me with a rude look.

"Name?"she demanded.

"Allyson Dawson. I don't have an appointment thought."I replied.

"Doesn't matter. Sit down, the doctor will be with you soon."she ushered. I sat down and closed my eyes. It was a nice cat nap. Then the stupid doctor came out and ruined it. He sat me down and asked me questions.

"Okay thanks. One last thing."he checked his clipboard.

"What?"Now I was worried.

"When was the last time you got your lady thing?"he observed. Shock filled my body. I racked my brain for the answer. The date was August fifth. Which means that last month I didn't have mine. Oh no, oh no oh no. This couldn't mean that I was pregnant.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Sorry if it was short. If you have any question ask them in the review or message me. I'll be happy to answer them =). Review, alert, and read some of my other stories. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I know I had fun planning everything for that =). Oh ya and the anonymous reviewer I know I make mistakes, everyone does. Sometimes I write to fast and don't notice my errors. **

**I-LUV-MY-MOM: Nope no reward, if I had one then maybe but I don't.**

Chapter 16

The doctor did confirm that I was pregnant and I almost had a heart attack. He helped me calm down and told me to come back in a month so he could check up on me. Now I had to tell Austin but not now. I don't think I could trust anyone with this information. The only person I had to tell was my dad and Dallas. I know Dallas wasn't the father and I should tell the father first but I wanted him to know. Dallas would hopefully not judge me.

"Hey Dad. I'm home." I called. Dad came rushing down the stairs to talk to me.

"Okay. Is everything fine?" he worriedly asked. I bit my lip and rubbed my eyes. Tears stung my eyes. I may not be 16 but 18 felt young to have a child to.

"Well um Dad. I'm pregnant." I told him. His eyes widened. For a minute, I thought he was going to yell at me for being stupid and reckless. Instead of doing that, he was silent and that was worse. It meant he was too shocked to say anything. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Maybe this actually meant I was growing up. A thought occured. Since we didn't have enough room for the baby, I should get my own house. Probably an apartment first though. Dad could help me pay for it and everything.

"Hey dad," I said as he was walking up the stairs."Do you think I should move out? Possibly get myself an apartment?"

"Ya, we can do that." he answered. Dad smiled and continued up the stairs. I could start house searching tomorrow.

The next day, I was up bright and early. I had gotten dressed and was out the door by eight. This was going to be a long day. The first apartment was nice. It had a small, nice kitchen. The living room was a decent size. The only issue was there was only one bedroom. I needed to bedrooms, one for me, the other for the baby once it's old enough. All the other apartments we saw were just not good enough. It was frustrating looking for the right apartment, but you don't find everything on the first try.

"Where have you been all day?" Austin demanded. I jumped and turned to look at him. Being around him lately made me nervous. I had to make sure I didn't blurt out anything about the baby.

"Well I was looking for apartments. I'm planning on moving out." I explained. He chuckled.

"Have any luck?" he asked.

"Not yet. But I will sooner or later. I just don't have enough room for-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence. I don't have enough room for the baby. That's what I was gonna say.

"Enough room for who or what?" he asked curiously. I opened my mouth but closed it again. Right now, I didn't have any excuses or lies. But I'm not going to tell him. Not just yet. When he notices my baby bump then I will.

"Enough room for me. I'm a growing child." I lied.

"Okay then." he rolled his eyes. Relief swept through me. That was a close one. If he found out,he would have freaked out. We both stood there in silence. Then all the questions poured on to me. How was I going to fit into my wedding dress? Could I handle a child? Should I put it up for adoption? Abortion? Would Austin break up with me? I sighed and sat down.

"Are you okay? You seem a little stressed out." he walked over to me. No I'm not fine, I wanted to say. Personally, I wanted to leave. I just couldn't be with him right now.

"I'm fine." I said a bit harshly. Standing up, I left. It was only three. I could at least see one more apartment. It was way better than staying here. I knew I had probably hurt Austin's feelings but I could have easily told him. This apartment, weirdly, was exactly what I was looking for. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice, small kitchen, and it wasn't that big. I told the lady I would buy it and she confirmed it. Once I payed her, I could move in which would be sometime next week.

Wow, living by myself. It was going to be alot of work. That means no more practice room. I'll have to find a new space for that. Of course none of my friends knew where I lived so I guess that would be okay. I'll have my own privacy for awhile until I tell them. Most likely I won't because of my baby.

A week later, I was already settled. Home sweet home. My baby bump hasn't appeared yet but that wasn't a big surprise. All of my bathroom supplies and kitchen supplies were put away but I'd probably be sleeping on the couch for a few days before I got a mattress. I looked around the apartment. It was nice here alone. Until there was a knock at the door. I groaned and answered. Dallas was standing there, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey, Ally." he said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Austin will . Or maybe not at all. I'm glad you liked it. I'm still planning on his reaction but I know it will be crazy and definitely hope you like it. **

Chapter 17

"Dallas, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I said hastily.

"Thanks for inviting me in,"he handed me the flowers and walked in, closing the door behind him."Well your dad told me. I just wanted to give you a housewarming gift. Am I allowed?" he joked.

"Totally. There's something I have to tell you. I know it has nothing to deal with you but I trust you." my voice sounded all scratchy and tears were filling in my eyes.

"Ally? What's going on?" Dallas walked over to me, putting his arms around me.

"Dallas, I'm pregnant." tears slipped down my cheeks and I buried my face into his chest. I was shaking and I was getting his shirt all soaking wet with tears.

"Oh my god, Ally. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna be with you through this whole thing." he comforted. He brushed my hair behind my hair. He looked at me in the eyes and they showed love. True love. Wow that sounded cheesy.

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me." I said through a bunch of tears. Dallas didn't move, didn't do anything. I think he really meant it. I mean it's true, he's been by my side through alot. For some reason, he always could make me feel better when no one else could. It's weird. I believe I laid there on his chest for about an hour before he sat up.

"I think you need some food." he stood up and walked to my kitchen.

"There's barely anything in there except for ramen noodles." a half smile filled my face. Dallas sighed and threw the package of noodles on the counter.

"You need to go grocery shopping. Ally Dawson will not live off ramen noodles." he joked. I stifled a laugh and stuck my tongue out. He put the pan on the stove and came back over to me.

"Thank you. Apparently I'm not in a condition to cook for myself." I said sarcastically. Dallas shook his head, taking my hands. It seemed like he was going to say something but didn't.

"Ally, you aren't. Literally. I wouldn't even trust you with that stove." he chuckled. I gaped at him. Crossing my arms, I got up and walked over to the stove.

"You should." I demanded. Dallas stomped over to me, putting his arms around my waist, pulling me back to the couch. I fought and tried to kick.

"Nope, you're on couch arrest." Dallas playfully said. A million things were going through my head. He was suddenly being all nice to me and I was giving in,. Weirdly, it was nice. These moments with Dallas were going to be memories that stuck in my head forever.

"You,- a -ugh!:" I stammered. Dallas laughed, cooking the rest of the noodles. Silently, I tiptoed behind him, putting my hands over his eyes,.

"I just escaped couch arrest. Prisoner alert!" he took my hands away, pushing the hot bowl of noodles in front of me. I grabbed them, putting the bowl on the table.

"Oh no! Prisoner!" he exclaimed, playing along. I giggled the stupidest giggle ever. It was really high pitched. I covered my mouth and fell to the ground laughing. I was really losing it now. Once I stopped I stood up.

"They were hot." I said in my best little kid voice. Dallas rolled his eyes. As I ate, he looked around my house. I put the bowl into the sink and rubbed my eyes., It was already nine and I wanted to sleep.

"Hey Dallas." I groggily said. He appeared from my room which only consisted of a stupid mattress and sheets.

"Ya honey." he replied.

"I'm going to bed." I told him.

"Okay, I'm going to go home, grab a blanket and a pillow, come back and sleep on your couch. How does that sound?" he informed. I thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to have company. I mean sooner or later I was going to start talking to myself.

"Whatever. Go ahead. Love you." the last part I whispered. He left and I didn't even hear the door close because I was already asleep.

I awoke to the smell of bacon and waffles(do they even have a smell). I stretched and headed out to the kitchen. Dallas was in the kitchen, in his pajamas which had a hole right in the knee of his pants. When we had dated, they had always been my favorite.

"It smells good in here. But where did you get the food.?" I curiously asked. Dallas jumped at the sound of me. Turning around, he handed me a plate.

"Well, I went to the store before you woke up." he said and got himself one, too. We ate in silence. I believe today was the day I was going to tell Austin. I was scared of his reaction. What if he leaves me? Thinks I'm nuts. What if he ditches me and stops loving me like the boys on all those reality tv shows? Ally think positive, I told myself. After breakfast, I told Dallas my plans and headed out the door. Austin was sitting on the porch of his house.

His eyes totally lit up when he saw me but once he saw the expression on my face, the expression dropped. Now he was worried. Great.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he rushed over to me.

"Well, I think that the wedding might have to be adjusted just a teeny bit." I started. Well that was one way to start.

"What? Why?" he stammered. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This time, I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

"Austin well um."

"Ally spit it out." he demanded.

"I'm pregnant." I hastily said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading that last chapter. I'm glad you like it. I think I might cry. Most of you guys have been reading this since the beginning, example, Ctiger. This story is almost to an end and I can't believe I could go on with a story this long but everyone kept me going. I have a goal. I want 100 reviews by the end of the story. It's stupid but yes. **

****Chapter 18

He didn't say anything and that's why it was scary. Austin didn't answer. He was going through shock, but now answering me was scary.

"Say something." I begged. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I did. Still, no answer. This was scary. Why wouldn't he just answer. I wanted to know what he thought. It seemed like Dallas was the only one on my side. His eyes just went blank.

"Ally, I don't have anything to say. I mean you're really young and this thing is my child." he sighed. My eyes widened. Thing, he said it like it was something disgusting. 

"Thing. This is a baby not a thing. It seems like you don't even want to be apart of this anymore." I snapped. I bit my lip and dried my eyes. So he didn't want to be in the baby's life. That's okay. Dallas will be with me through it.

"I do, it's just. This is complicated okay." he replied. Anger washed through my and I walked to my car. Slamming the door loudly, I drove home. Ally, why did you do that? So many emotions were flooding through me. I didn't even look at him as I left.

Dallas wasn't there when I got back but his stuff was. He was probably staying again. It looked like he had gotten the cable connected. Finally, TV! I sat on the couch, curling up with his blankets. When you watched tv in the middle of the day, most of the time only reruns were on So I watched reruns of Friends which was actually a decent show. Who knew living by yourself could be lonely?

"I'm home." a voice chimed. I turned my head and found Dallas walking in. I laughed at him and took the bag he was holding.

"I didn't know this was your home." I joked. He rolled his head. Inside the bag was a onesie. It was white and said World's Best Mom. Aww, that's so cute.

"You like it." it wasn't a question I nodded. Words weren't working right now They seemed to be getting me into a lot of trouble. Dallas took the onesie and went to put it in my room. My phone started playing,"If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift. That meant that Austin was calling me. I almost let it go to voicemail.

"Hello." I said.

"Ally, we need to talk." he sounded out of breath.

"Maybe later. In person." I snapped.

"Fine." he said then hung up. How rude! He has no right to talk to me like that. Dallas was treating me better. He acted like he was going to marry me, not Austin. But that wasn't true. I loved Austin and hopefully he felt the same if he didn't then why would he be marrying me? Stupid question.

**Few Weeks Later**

My baby bump was already there. I went to the doctor so he could check up. I was really scared. Austin said he was going to be with me. supporting. Dallas had kinda moved in I guess. He usually came and then left then came back. He slept on the couch even though I had offered him the spare bedroom. My apartment was all set up and not empty. Austin still didn't know about Dallas living here. He would freak out if he knew. I know I would. My wedding dress was still not picked out and Trish said she had her maid of honor dress ready. Hopefully it's not a bright color. I planned for everything to go right. Our location was unknown, too. And the wedding was in three months. I guess my pregnancy had put things back. The flowers were going to be roses, the flower of love.

Today Trish said she was going to go wedding dress shopping with me. I was really picky about what I wear so this was going to be even worse. I heard it was going to be around seventy four or sixty on the wedding. Oh yeah I'm getting married on the beach. At least that was what me and Austin planned on.

"You ready Ally?" Trish asked. She parked and we walked into the store. Just for me, Trish purposely got a job at the bridal gown store so I could get a discount with the dress. I was going for a long sleeve dress, I don't care if it might hit eighty. That is the dress I have in mind. A few I've seen I like but I know it's not the one. One was long sleeved with rips at the end. They were lace sleeves, my favorite.

After an hour of searching, I finally found one. It had lace long sleeves which showed off the dress was so hard to explain, it felt like satin. It was totally the one. Once I tried it on, I melted inside. It was perfect but I forgot. I was going to need a maternity dress. I sweared and put it back, looking into the maternity dress section. Luckily, I found the same dress. It would be perfect for November. November first to be exact.

"This is it, Trish." I informed. She smiled and we purchased it with a twenty percent discount. Not that bad. After that, Trish promised she would show me her dress. Once I saw it, I knew I had the perfect wedding. Since our wedding colors were red, she had picked out a short red dress. It had a shiny belt to match. The sleeves went around the neck.

"So do you like it?" she asked.

"It's gorgeous." was all I could say. My wedding was going to be the best wedding in history. Trish dropped me off once I told her where my apartment was. She walked me up to my door and then stopped because she saw Dallas coming out of it.

"What is he doing here?" she snapped.

**Hoped you guys like it. It's probably a bit longer than the others but I had to add alot of things because of the wedding. Any questions please ask. Please review and alert! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. I just saw Avengers! BEST MOVIE EVER! Anyways let's get on with our Story.**

**I think this will go on past 20 chapters. Plus an author note. Oh yeah I didn't mention this but I should've. Ally's baby bump isn't that big yet. It's small but still there.**

Chapter 19

I stood there, not knowing what to say. I had no excuses for this. Really I didn't think a problem like this was going to occur so I didn't have a plan.

"Well uhhh." I started. Trish put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. This wasn't going out the way I planned. If she was going to tell Austin I was in some deep trouble. Really BIG trouble.

"Well what? You're not cheating are Austin right?" she demanded. raising her eyebrows. That's not true, why would I do that? I mean I was over Dallas. Wasn't I?

"I'm not. He's just staying to help me." I told her. Dallas still stood there. I mean I didn't want him to leave. I needed him. He was my support I guess. He started to leave but Trish dragged him back.

"Help you? I thought the father did that." she chuckled. So badly I wanted to scream and just relax. I didn't want to be caught in something like this.

"Well right now the father isn't doing crap." the words just flew out of my mouth. I felt bad once I repeated what I said. Great that was nice say something you're going to regret.

"So you went to him. Good choice." she said sarcastically then left. Another mess I had to deal with. My maid of honor just stopped out of here. Mad at this is going to be an interesting wedding.

"I'm sorry Ally I should have left later." He apologized. Why did he have to be so polite?

"No it's fine. She'll get over it. Where are you going anyways?" I asked sweetly. Maybe a little too sweet.

"Out with some girl I met while I was gone. Her name is Lorena." he answered. A pang of jealousy went through me. Why was I jealous? I was engaged. I'm marrying the man I love. This isn't right. No no no no no.

"Oh. Guess I'll see you later." I mumbled and headed inside. As I closed the door, it flung open. I stumbled back and Dallas busted in.

"Don't act like that Ally. I'm not really I just wanted to see your reaction if I went out with another girl. Sorry that was rude." he rushed. Wow, he really got me there. Maybe I still had feelings for him but it was just a phase. I would get over it. There was just one thing I wanted to do.

"Dallas, it's okay." I replied. Then, I kissed him. He was surprised and shocked but he didn't pull away. I wrapped my arms around him and it just felt so wrong but right at the same time. Like there was something making me do this. Then I realized the door was open. Didn't want someone busting in. Just for a second I pulled away and shut the door, then he came back to me.

The rest was a bit weird but we did NOT do it. I promise you that didn't happen. I woke up the next morning a bit fuzzy but I got over it. Somehow I was in my room and Dallas was on the couch, still sleeping. Of course. He looked really peaceful. I needed to see Austin. So I quietly slipped out. So many things were racing through my mind. Last night, never happened. I was going to forget about it. All of it. Never again would it happen.

**At Austin's House**

I knocked on the door nervously. A sleepy Austin opened the door. He squinted and invited me in. As he sat down on the couch, I sighed. This was going to go well. Positive thoughts.

"Austin, well I just wanted to say I hate having to be mad at you. I really don't want." I blurted. Austin smiled and walked over to me. He looked at my stomach and then was silent.

"Me, too. Don't worry, I will help you through this. You know that right?" he asked. I nodded. Right now I really should tell him about Dallas but I couldn't. There should be no more issues. That can be one of my dirty little secrets.

I stayed over for awhile before it got time for me to leave. I had an appointment with my doctor. He said we needed to talk.

"Okay, see you later Ally." he kissed my cheek and I left. Whatever the doctor needed to talk about, I bet I wasn't ready. When I got there, he wanted to see me right away.

"So Ally, there are things we have to discuss before we go into the later things in your pregnancy." he folded his hands in his lap.

"Okay, what's going on?" I hesitantly asked. The doctor waited a moment before speaking up. Oh no this was getting scary.

"Have you considered abortion?" he asked So I wouldn't have to be the one to bring it up. I didn't know if I wanted one I just wanted to know I had options.

"That's sorta what I came to you about. I wanted to know if I should." I explained. The doctor sighed and looked at me.

"It's up to you Ally and your boyfriend or about it and then come back." she replied. I nodded and she led me out. It was seriously something to think about. Sometimes I didn't think I was ready for a baby. nonetheless a huge wedding.

**Hoped you liked that chapter. Then again if you think she should have an abortion go and put that in the review. It was a random thought that came into mind. Sorry it took long to update. I will be faster next time PROMISE! R&R and check out my beta profile! =).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've been busy with other stories. Thanks anyways for all of you who reviewed your OC application. I just wanted to say they are all AMAZING! But we still have a week so keep posting! Now I feel like my ending for the story I shouldn't do. But I will think about it. Oh ya here's a hint for something, things aren't always as they seem. **

**Chapter 20**

I decided to not do the abortion. This baby deserved a life. I didn't want to ruin that because I've already ruined so many of them. When I got home, Dallas was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Home." I said and lightly kissed his cheek. Dallas hid his smile, but I could tell he didn't want to. As I put down my purse, there was a note on the stove from Trish. It read:

Dear Ally,

I've really been thinking things over lately. I can't deal

with you "half living" with Dallas. It's like you're trying

to cheat on Austin. Not saying you are. Since this is happening

I have decided I can't be your maid of honor. I'll come to your wedding,

I just don't want to be apart of it.

Love Trish

So now I didn't have any bridesmaids, a maid of honor, and flower girl. This was fantastic. This wedding wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to.

"You okay, Ally?" Dallas worriedly asked, coming up behind me. I shook my head and shoved the note into his hands and headed to my room. Then I heard Dallas's footsteps stomping towards my room.

"Ally it's okay. It isn't your fault." he comforted. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was so my fault. Just because I let my friend live with me, Trish thinks she s can just dump being my maid of honor. It would have been nice for her to walk with Dez at the wedding since they are together. Now she can't.

"Not my fault! It is totally my fault. I let you live here, now I lost my maid of honor. Probably my best friend." I shouted. Dallas looked taken aback.

"So that's what you think about me living here? I guess I should just leave." he snapped and slammed my door closed. Then I stomped out there after him to see he was already packing.

"Dallas, that's not what I meant. You know I love you." I apologized. I really didn't want him to leave. He kept me company.

"You love me! You're getting married. Ally don't you remember, you love AUSTIN." he shook his head.

"I know. Everything is really complicated right now but I do. That night I won't forget. Our secret, remember. " I replied. He stopped packing his bags and threw it on the floor and chuckled.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget? But you're getting married, just forget it." he sighed and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. I gave him the saddest look.

"I don't want to forget, that's the thing." I mumbled. Dallas smiled. Kissing him on the lips, I backed off. What I was doing was totally wrong and I knew it. My face started to turned red and I looked away. Right now all I needed was some alone time. Somewhere to think. All night I was in my room, all alone.

The next day, I was throwing up and sick on the couch. I hadn't told Austin because I didn't want him coming here and finding Dallas sitting on the edge of the couch with me. Technically I was kinda cheating on him but It was a mistake. He made me soup and put some chick flicks on for me to watch. Later he left to do some errands and that was when I got up.

Today I was going to go to Austin's. When I knocked on his door, some preppy chick answered. Austin following behind her.

"Who was that?" I asked defensively.

"Oh her. Mom's friend came to stay." he explained. I nodded my head and walked inside. Soon I will have to get a key to this house. It was going to be my house to sooner or later.

"Austin, can I tell you something? Promise you won't get angry though." I blurted. Austin turned around to look at me.

"Okay what's up?" he smiled and flopped down next to me on the couch. The look on his face made me worried. It would go from a happy smile to an angry, fierce scowl. Taking a deep breath, I mentally and physically prepared myself.

"For the past week maybe two, Dallas has been living with me. Nothing has happened I absolutely promise you that." I hastily tell him. Instead of that scowl I expected, he just sits there. Silent.

"Now you tell me this!" he demands. I look down at the ground, tears slipping down my cheeks. I'm always crying so easily these days.

"I didn't want you to be mad and never talk to me again." I said through tears.

"I couldn't be mad at you anymore. Stop crying, Ally." he comforts, putting me in his arms, soothing me. Running his fingers through my hair. I was really glad he had taken this so easily. Personally, I expected screaming and fighting but I'm glad there wasn't. After awhile, I went home. Dallas was sitting on the couch, on the phone. Once he saw me, he hung up.

"There is the mysterious Ally." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. There was a question in my head now.

"Dallas, do you think we should tell Austin about that night?" I asked. That night well it was crazy but was stupid, reckless, idiotic, insensible, dangerous, and most importantly amazing. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No don't go doing that to your relationship. That is supposed to be kept between us and us only." he demanded.

**HMMMMM what night? What are they talking about? Those questions are probably be running through your mind. Hoped you liked it. I have a poll up on my profile for Unpredicted Love, vote please. Also this story is coming to an end soon =(. A possible prequel might be coming, too. Soooo review your OC application and hit the big blue purple button at the end. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I know. All of you guys hate me because of Ally and Dallas but I can't help it. It's part of the storyline. Now a big question about "that night". I can't answer that but I can tell you that I have chosen my OC bridesmaids and the one lucky maid of honor! **

**Chapter 21**

I just smiled at him. He was trying to keep the secret I get it but sooner or later everyone would find out. My fiancee would freak out on me and I would be doomed.

"Fine, I won't tell him right now then." I sighed and sat down on the couch. I still had so much to do before the wedding. It was only 3 months away which didn't seem too far away.

"That's my girl. How are those bridesmaids going?" he asked. Great the bridesmaids. I hadn't even thought about them, but now I had to get a new maid of honor.

"That's a good question. I'll have to look through my phone then I have to find my new maid of honor. " I replied. I didn't know weddings where this crazy. The location was planned out. I have the flowers picked out, the dress, but now I needed bridesmaids dresses and a new maid of honor dress. They also cost a lot of money!

"A new one? Trish isn't doing it anymore?" he sat down next to me. I nodded.

"It sucks I know but don't go blaming yourself. I'll find someone. Promise." I yawned. I was definitely tired and I was planning on getting up early tomorrow so I could get my bridesmaids.

"That's good. Now you need to go to bed. Someone looks very tired." he said softly. Then he picked me up and brung me to my bed. He kissed my forehead before turning off the lights.

Next morning I was up at eight and looking through all my contacts. There was Olivia Jones. She had lived in Miami for 2 years. We had talked a couple of times. I punched in her number and waited. It only rung to times before she answered.

"Bonjour." she answered.

"Hey Olivia it's Ally." I said. Hopefully she remembered me. She could definitely be one of my bridesmaids.

"Oh hey Ally. What's up?" her french accent stuck out when she talked. I thought it was pretty cool. I took a deep breath before asking. Please say yes please say yes.

"Well I was wondering if you could be one of my bridesmaids for my wedding." I suggested. There you go the question was out.

"Oh my gosh Ally. I'd love to." she gushed. Oh thank goodness. Relief flooded through me. One down two more to go.

"Thanks so much. Maybe you can come over next week so we can pick out a dress?" I asked.

"J'adorerais. Sorry I'd love to." she replied. Okay so next week I would go and pick out bridesmaids dresses. I think they would be red.

"Thank you so much. I have to go. More wedding stuff." I told her.

"Okay. Bye." she said and then hung up. Now I only have two more to go. I know Dez had brought a friend to dinner with us once. She was pretty nice. Her name was Azalea. Maybe I should call here. The phone rang for a few seconds before she answered.

"Hello." she answered. Yeah now she just needs to say yes. Please say yes. I was definitely desperate.

"Hi Azalea. It's Ally, Dez's friend." I replied. Azalea was a really pretty girl. Maybe even Dez would remember her.

"Oh hi." she said awkwardly. This wasn't going as well as I thought.

"Well I have an upcoming wedding for me. I was wondering if you'd like to be one of my bridesmaids." I suggested. I really hoped she could.

"Ya I'd love to." she replied. That was amazing! Now I had only one more left. I think I knew exactly who.

"Thank you so much! Can you come over next week so we can get the dresses all sorted out?" I questioned.

" Of course I will. Gotta go bye," she hastily hung up the phone. Now I had to call Blake. I had gone to high school with here. She was my other best friend aside from Trish.

"Hey Ally. What's' up?" she answered. I wasn't even worried about here. I just knew she'd say yes. She had told me in high school.

"Nothing. Just planning a wedding." I told here. She would hopefully get the hint. Hopefully.

"Of course I'll be your bridesmaid. Thanks for asking." she laughed. See I knew she would say yes. It all worked out one way or another.

"Your welcome Blake. Now can you come over next week for getting the dresses?" I questioned.

"Yes I will." she replied. Then we talked for a little awhile before hanging up. It was always fun talking to Blake. Now I had my maid of honor to deal with. There was Skylar, I had known her forever.

"Hey Skylar." I said. This had to go well. Please go well.

"Hi Ally. What's going on?" she asked. Okay this was kinda nerve racking. This was a good friend of mine. She just had to say yes.

"Well I have a wedding and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor." I suggested. I could hear Skylar gasp.

"Oh my goodness Ally. I would love to! Thanks for asking." she gushed. I smiled. Today I had made a lot of people's day.

"Okay. Well can you come over next weekend so we can find dresses?" I asked.

"I'll definitely be there." she replied.

**Hoped you liked this chapter and congratulations to the winners of my OC contest. Sorry if you didn't get picked. I really did like all of your entries. Well suscribe, favorite, and review, =) Jazzy 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah! I finally got around to updating. I'm sorry if this isn't turning out the way you guys expected but it gets better. Promise =). I'm just glad some of you like it at least. Well here is Chapter 22. Hope y'all like it. **

**Chapter 22**

**** Next week I was up extra early, cleaning up the house before Blake and the other bridesmaids got here and Skylar. We all had to go dress shopping and I was thinking about returning my dress. Now I didn't like it so much. Also, the baby probably wouldn't be that big by then hopefully. The bump was barely noticeable. As I was walking to the kitchen, I heard a knock at the door. It was the girls.

"Hi come in. We can leave soon. Let me change and then go get my stuff." I explained and went to my room to change. To only find my jeans were kinda tight on me. It wasn't that bad though. Once I came out, we were all ready to leave. It only took us about twenty minutes to get there. I was totally anxious to pick out dresses. We all walked in and headed to the bridesmaids section.

"If you guys find anything just tell me." I smiled and flipped through the racks. All these dresses were just so pretty. Then I found it. I knew it was the one.

"Blake, Olivia, and Azalea. Can you come over here?" I asked. They all huddled around me and took in a breath when they saw it. The dress was sleeveless and stopped right at the knees. It was red with a pinkish reddish belt. It has ruffles on the bottom also.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful Ally." Olivia smiled.

"Well go try them on." I replied. Someone squealed and headed off towards the dressing room. Then I saw Skylar still looking at dresses.

"Can you help me? I can't seem to find anything." she asked. I nodded. I really wanted the maid of honor's dress to stand out from the others.

"Ally Ally Ally! I found the dress." she gushed. I turned my head toward here. She was holding a long dress. It was a deep red and also had a belt but this was a buckle. The sleeves went around the neck.

"That's absolutely perfect Skylar. Go try it on." I exclaimed. She headed off to the dressing rooms right as the other girls came out. I thought they look stunning.

"Ally, I want this dress." Azalea demanded, but not rudely. I chuckled.

"Please. This dress is fantastic." Olivia smiled. I'm glad they liked it because so did I. I mean who could resist those dresses.

"I like it." Blake said.

"Well it's definitely not pink." I reminded her. She nodded and we both laughed. Blake never wore pink alot but personally everyone thought it was a good color on her.

"So can we?" they all said at the same time. Hopefully the weather was nice to me that day. It might be around the seventies possibly, nice and warm. I smiled.

"Yes those are the dresses you can get." I replied. They all smiled happily. Then Skylar walked out and everyone gasped. She look absolutely gorgeous. The dress was gorgeous on her. She had definitely made the right choice.

"I am so jealous Skylar. I don't think a dress would look that good on me." Azalea laughed and so did Skylar. Really I liked it.

"That's definitely your dress. There is no other." I answered. She smiled and went back to change into her regular clothes. Then once she was done, we all headed back into the shoes department. This was always my favorite part of shopping. We all were laughing and trying on heels together. It was pretty fun. That's when I decided something. Maybe I should get flats for the bridesmaids instead of heels. Then I saw a pair in black.

"Hey girls, how would you look to wear flats?" I smirked. Olivia came over and inspected them.

"They're cute. It would be different than heels I guess." she replied. It would be. Most girls have heels at their wedding but I didn't want a cliche wedding.

"Also your feet wouldn't hurt from the heels." I piped up. They all nodded. I was still planning on getting heels for Skylar but also a pair of sandals just in case her feet started to hurt. Skylar was still looking. There was a pair of regular black heels with a peep toe. They looked really cute.

"Hey Sky what about these heels?" I lifted up the shoe to show here. She took the heel and slipped it on her foot walking around. It looked pretty good on her.

"They're good." she replied, handing them back to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Then," I picked up a pair of dark red sandals."You can wear these after the wedding if your feet are tired." I suggested. She bit her lip.

"That's a really good idea." she nodded. We eventually grabbed a basket for the shoes. I don't think anyone wanted to lug them around.

"Ally, when are you going to pick out your things for your outfit?" Olivia questioned. That was a good question.

"I don't know. Maybe this weekend." I eyes lit up.

"Can I come with? I'm a fashion expert." she laughed and I nodded. It would be nice for someone to accompany me. When we all headed to jewelry, I already knew what I wanted. I was thinking all the girls should have small silver hoop earrings. Then they get to choose a necklace of their choice.

"How about you guys go pick a necklace and I'll get the earrings." I suggested. They all said yes at the same time. The earrings I found weren't hoops they were just small hearts. That was good enough. Olivia came back to me first holding up a necklace with a silver chain. It had to circles intertwining.

"Do you like it? I kinda thought the circles looked like rings." she explained. I really did like it.

"It's really good Olivia. I think it would look absolutely perfect on you." I chimed. Olivia put it in the basket. Then found the earrings.

"Those are pretty." she said. Then Blake came up to me, a bright smile on her face.

"When I saw it, I just had to show it to you." she gushed. The necklace had an infinity pendant on it. I had always loved them. I loved their twist and knots.

"Wow Blake. It's really pretty." I sighed. This was beginning to become a very long day. She put them in, to only find the earrings and squealed. At least I think she did. Skylar came up holding a simple heart necklace. I'm glad it was something simple. It would make it look fancier. Last, Azalea came up. I think it was true what people said. Save the best for last because she personally chose a really good necklace. It had a teardrop chain on it.

"So now. One last thing. Can we go look at our flower girl's dresses. I think I'm going to have my little cousin be the flower girl and I have to make sure I have the dress by next week." I explained.

**Well there is part one of the bridesmaids shopping. I didn't want to make this too long. Oh and my San Diego trip has been put off until the fifteenth. I'm trying to get as many chapters up before I leave. I'll be back the nineteenth well subscribe, alert, and review. =) Jazzy 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Queenc1- The wedding is so close but I know it's going to be big.**

**Here is the next chapter of Opposites Attract. Only one review last time =(. That sucks but after waiting for awhile here is the new chapter. I can't believe this story is almost over. With only a few more chapters and then the sequel. The last part is going to leave you hanging. Well here it is.**

**Chapter 23 **

The girls had eventually picked out a dress for my flower girl. We had all decided on a dress. The top had a bit of ruffles. I knew Shannon(my little cousin) would love it. Since the bridesmaids and maid of honor were wearing red, I decided the flower girl should wear silver. She would totally stand out.

"Girls, I am so ready to go home. This baby will not come down." I sighed. Sky turned and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"You're pregnant?" Sky asked. Right I hadn't told them about the baby. Well I had just told them.

"I was going to tell you. I guess it just slipped my mind." I replied. Blake smiled and hugged me. She congratulated me to. So did about everyone else. It was sweet. After that I dropped everyone off and went home. Something was different when I unlocked the door. All of Dallas's stuff was gone. There was a note on the counter though. It read:

**Ally I'm leaving. I got a call from**

**Trish. She said that I needed to leave. It would **

**be better for you and the baby. I love you. See you soon. **

Trish did this. She made Dallas leave! Calm down Ally. This is good for me. I have my future husband. I don't need some other man living with me. As I went into my room, my wedding dress was gone. It had been replaced by another one. It was pretty though. It was sleeveless with lace designs. The train wasn't that long either. That was good. I didn't want to trip. The size was perfect too, I tried it on and I was amazed. It fit perfectly. Who got me it though? Once I had taken it off, I looked at the price tag again. The price was written over. Trish had gotten me it.

"That's so sweet." I said to myself, Even if Trish did forgive me, I already had a new maid of honor. I really didn't want to give away Skylar. Then my phone buzzed with a call from Austin. I smiled and answered it.

"Hey sweetie." he said. He was always so sweet.

"Hi baby. What's up?" I asked. Usually he rarely calls me anymore. Just comes to visit but with me moving he doesn't know where I live.

'I just wanted to talk to you. We need to get all these wedding plans all sorted out. What flowers do you want? I was thinking sunflowers." he suggested. I laughed.

"I don't know I wanted red tulips." I replied. Tulips had always been my favorite flower.

"Tulips are good," he sighed. " I have the ring bearer all picked out." Austin reminded me. Right the ring bearer.

"Oh great. Who is it?" this ought to be good. I plopped down onto the couch. He was silent for a few minutes.

"Well I was thinking Dez's little brother. He's only six years old." Austin answered. Of course it had to do with Dez. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"That's good. Now where do you want to have it?" I questioned. My dream wedding was near a waterfall but since I had picked the flowers I wanted to see what he had in mind for the place.

"Maybe since I have the money, Hawaii." Austin suggested. The thought was amazing. Hawaii had the most beautiful weather.

"That sounds amazing, honey. Could we do it near the ocean?" now I was finished giving ideas.

"Ally, that sounds amazing. Hey I love you now I have to go and plan some more things." Austin reminded me.

"Aww okay. I love you ,too." I said back. He kissed into the phone speaker and ended the call. How sweet was he? It was sweet that he wanted to help. Most guys never wanted to. The wedding was soon. In about two months. We had moved it from November to October. It seemed better. The baby kicked and it reminded me something. The doctor wanted to check up on me tomorrow morning.

**The Next Morning**

The doctor had called me in and he was taking the ultrasound. The doctor had a concerned look on his face.

"Doctor, what's going on?" I demanded. He was starting to worry me. He took a deep breath and looked at me in the eye and held my hand.

"Your blood pressure is high. We might have to put you on some medicine." he replied. This was bad I shouldn't have high blood pressure.

"Oh my gosh. Is this bad for my baby?" I said quickly.

"It depends. We have to carefully pick out the medicine that we put you on though. Some medicine can harm the baby." he answered.

**There is chapter 23! I can't believe it's gotten this far. Okay so if you review(you can review if you're not a member to FYI) I want you to tell me a baby name. A boy or a girl name. When she has the baby I will pick one of the names according to the baby's gender. So please review(and pick a boy or girl name if you want), favorite, and follow. I can't believe this is almost over. I'm still striving for a 100 reviews before this ends. Okay so hoped you like this chapter. ~~Jazzy~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**So did I leave you guys a cliffhanger last time? I know it was a wimpy one. But here you will learn about what's going on with her and the baby. Now I have evil plans up my sleeve so when you do hear about them please don't say you suck now and don't go flaming me. It's just what is supposed to happen. Here is chapter 24. Oh and I really liked all of your names, especially Erica's. **

**Chapter 24**

**At Austin's House**

I had told him what was wrong with the baby and that the doctor had gotten the medicine but Austin wasn't too fond of the idea. All I wanted was to make sure the baby was okay. If this medicine was going to help then I was going to use it.

"Austin, don't worry. This will turn out fine. August is almost over. Before you know it November will be here and then in April this little baby will be born." hopefully that was a good way to explain everything. Austin shook his head and looked at me in the eye.

"No Ally it won't be okay. What if by that time we've already lost our baby because of this stupid medicine?" he was totally angry now. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about it.

"Don't say that." I snapped. This baby wasn't going anywhere. I picked up my car keys and headed out, saying nothing.

"Wait," he called. "Let me drive you. Pregnant ladies shouldn't be driving." he was so gentlemen like now. Preparing for fatherhood I guess.

"I'm not even that pregnant yet. I can take care of myself." I stuck my tongue out at him then left. Ya maybe it was rude to refuse an offer for him to drive me but I needed to be by myself right now.

When I got home, I set my keys down and went to the kitchen. I needed to call Olivia to tell her I had already gotten a dress. So that's what I did but she didn't pick up so I left her a voicemail.

"Hey is Ally and I just wanted to let you know that our plans for this weekend got cancelled. Something came up. Sorry." then I clicked the end button. The wedding was close and I still needed to figure out alot. Well not that much. I had to get on a plane to go to Hawaii. First I would have to send all of the invites and tell them where it was. It was alot. I don't think stress is good for the baby.

1 Month Later

Austin and I were on the plane to Hawaii. He wanted to get there early so we could get everything prepared. Everyone already knew when I'd sent the invites and I was definitely excited. Soon I would a wife to the most amazing man on Earth.

"We're almost there." Austin piped up and squeezed my knee. We had gotten the best hotel in Hawaii apparently. For our honeymoon Austin wouldn't tell me where we were going. He said it was a surprise.

"You will be landing in Hawaii in approximately twenty minutes." someone said. Finally! I was ready to get off this stupid plane. I yawned and looked out the window and closed my eyes but fifteen minutes later Austin shook me.

"What?" I snapped. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Then I noticed that we were starting to land. Austin kissed my forehead. The plane landed and we all got off. After that I remember getting our bags and a cab taking us to our hotel.

"Are you excited?" he smiled brightly. Ya I was. The man of my dreams was marrying me. Who wouldn't be excited? Maybe Austin Moon would still be famous in Hawaii, too.

"Definitely." I smiled back and he kissed me quickly. It took us about thirty minutes to get to the hotel. We paid the cab driver and there were people standing at the entrance of the hotel.

"Welcome," they handed us leias and directed us inside. We checked in and headed upstairs. The room was small, two beds and a bathroom. Not to fancy. When I set my stuff down, Austin embraced me and I swear I giggled like a little girl.

"Austin, are your parents coming?" I wonderly asked. If you didn't already know this, Austin's parents adopted him. He had no idea who his real parents were.

"Ya I think so. You did send them the invitation, right?" he raised his eyebrows. I nodded.

"Of course. Your parents are sweet." I replied and he laughed. He probably saw them as parents but to me they were really nice. They just loved me.

**Let's head to the future real quick okay? Okay be prepared. 1,2,3 **

Me and Austin sat as far apart on the couch as possible. His engagement ring was on the coffee table. The woman in front of me I couldn't stand to look at. She ruined everything. My hopes and dreams. Even my husband. Who I should've been marrying when she broke the news when I was about to say I do.

"Why would you do something like that?" I demanded. How could one woman do that? Tell us lies. I wasn't a big fan of liars.

"Honey, it would've have been wrong if I just let you two get married." she replied. More lies. This was totally bull. How could Austin believe her?

"Don't call me that. I don't know you. My mom left when I was only three. You aren't my mom." I raised my voice. Austin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked nothing like me.

"Don't say that can't change anything. He was a mistake. We never knew this would happen."

**That was the end of the chapter. If only you guys knew what I was talking about you would think I was completely evil. Then you would probably yell at me and unfavorite me =( . Oh this story is ending soon =( . But that means I get to write the sequel. YEAH! FYI I think the sequel will have Cassidy in it. We'll get into that later. Anyways review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow. Also it's my BDAY. So it would be amazing if you told me Happy BDay. You Know You Love Me XOXO Gossip Girl. ~~Jazzy~~**


	25. Chapter 25 The Wedding

**Wow we have come so far. I think this possibly might be the last chapter. I need only 5 more reviews then I have 100! Please lets hit that goal! Somehow writing this makes me want to tear up. Don't worry after this we will have a sequel! Please no flames or yelling at me after you read this. I promise it all turns out better. **

**Chapter 25 The Wedding**

**November 7th 2012**

Skylar adds the finishing touches to my dress. Then I look at myself in the mirror. I look so foreign. Who thought that one day I would marry Austin Moon near the beach in Hawaii. Blake, Azalea, Skylar, and Olivia all looked at me in awe.

"Ally, tu es incroyable! I mean you look amazing!"Olivia squealed. I spun in a circle. I did look pretty good. This was so amazing. My big day. All I needed to do was have Azalea do my hair. She was pretty good at doing hair.

"Aww thanks. Azalea can you do my hair?" I asked. Her whole face lit up. She rushed me over to the makeup table. Azalea did a braided bun. It looked amazing. I turned to look at her. Everyones eyes lit up.

"That is perfect. You so need to be a hair stylist Azalea." Blake gushed. After a while, they got dressed. They came out looking amazing. I know how I wanted their hair already. I wanted all of them wearing a fishtail braid. The only person who knew how to do that was Azalea. So she did everyone's hair. We all did our makeup then I took a deep breath. It was almost time.

"Guys this is so amazing!" tears filled my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. It was going to ruin my makeup. Shannon, my flower girl, came running into the room. She was only about six. Shannon looked at me.

"You look so pretty, Ally" Shannon smiled. My aunt, Hannah, came into the room and gasped. She ran over to me. Then she hugged me. After that, she burst into tears. Wow I've never seen my aunt this emotional before. It made me want to cry.

"I remember when you were so little, Allyson. Now your all grown up and marrying a famous singer." she wiped her tears away. Would people stop being so amazed that I was marrying him? It was all so depressing.

"Ya." I mumbled. Then I grabbed the red basket filled with tulip petals and handed it to Shannon. Her eyes lit up. She looked through the basket, looking so amazed. She looked so adorable in that outfit. Now I wonder how it would look when she was walking down the aisle. Hannah walked out of the room. It was almost time.

"Showtime." Olivia said. My heart literally skipped a beat. I was so nervous. Hopefully I didn't trip on my dress. That would be so embarrassing. I'd look stupid. The girls all rushed forward and hugged me. Okay now don't screw up Ally.

"Shannon go out there and put all those flowers down okay." I instructed. Shannon turned to look at me and saluted.

'Yes ma'am." she replied and marched out the door. We all laughed. Little Shannon was so cute. When I have this kid, I hope it'll be as cute as here. I heard the music. My stomach flip flopped. It was really here. I wasn't dreaming. Olivia was up next. Quickly, I grabbed the Carried Away perfume and spritzed her. Just like she wanted. She smiled then grabbed the bouquet of tulips and walked out the door.

"It's almost your turn Blake." Azalea nudged her. Blake went pale. I could tell she was nervous. Then it was her turn. Her perfume choice was Sweet Pea. She spritzed herself, grabbed the bouquet and left. It was almost my turn. Soon I was going up there.

"You ready Azalea?" I asked. Azalea took a deep breath and stepped forward. She was wearing Midnight Pomegranate. Quickly, she grabbed the flowers and left. Skylar turned towards me. I bet Dez was nervous, too.

"Good luck, Ally." she hugged me. Her perfume was Secret Wonderland. I watched her leave with the flowers. Now it was my turn. I grabbed the Twilight Woods and sprayed it. This was it. No other boys, Ally. Just Austin. Then I knew it was time to go. I started to walk. As my feet hit the aisle, I heard people gasp. Austin looked amazed. Everyone was staring at me. I walked closer and closer. This was what I had been waiting for.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this woman." the minister said. After that I blanked out. Then came the part I was so nervous about. I knew the answer though. It was imprinted in my mind.

"Austin Moon do you-" the minister started but a woman rushed in, panting. She had blonde hair, with the same color eyes as mine. Weird. Then I looked at my dad. His face went pale. Did he know her?

"This is so wrong. I really don't want to ruin this lovely wedding but it is so wrong in so many ways. Austin that's your sister and Ally that's your brother." the woman stated. I looked at Austin and he looked at me. We looked nothing alike. Maybe in the nose. This woman was totally crazy.

"Janet, don't." my dad hissed. So was it true? Austin shifted uncomfortably. This wedding was a horrible disaster. Why did this ruin have to ruin everything?

"Ally, I'm so sorry." was all she said.

**The End **

**Opposites Attract has now officially ended. There will be a sequel but I don't know when. Please don't flame me. This is all apart of the story line. Also let's get those 5 more reviews to be a 100! I really hoped you like this story. It means so much to me to finish this. Like no kidding. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~ SIGNING OFF!**


	26. Chapter 26 UPDATE PLEASE READ

For those of you confused Auslly fellows, I have redone Unknown. I have posted it back up again and so you can go check that out. I'm sorry for the confusion. So sorry but I did put a notice before deleting it. Go check out the redone version of Unknown. I promise you that the new version is way better. Please go on my profile and read it.

~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~ Signing off!


	27. Chapter 27

I have some very sad news for you guys even though it's been a long time. I have decided to take this story down. I have stopped writing it and I know you guys liked it but I'm not very proud of it. My writing style is absolutely crap in this story. I don't think I will be revising it. I am very sorry.


End file.
